Eyewash
by Dragonflyr
Summary: In the world of demons, fighting is the only answer for life's problems. So how can two demons learn to cope with a situation that fighting cannot solve, especially when it involves their daughter? Sequel to 9 Months. Can Kurama and Hiei stop a madman before he destroys everything? Or will his sick revenge be accomplished? Warnings: KuramaxHiei Shonen ai.
1. Kakurenbo

Here it is: the sequel to "9 Months." If you haven't read "9 Months," I suggest you do so before you read this. It's not terribly necessary, but everything will make more sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah involved. I do, however, own Oki, Yuso, Kobi, and Anei. And maybe a few others…you'll have to wait and see.

Index of names:

Oki – means embers, hence her family pet name

Yuso – means brave, heroic, gallant, all that good stuff

Kobushi – means fist as well as samurai

Anei – means shadow or gloom

Kakurenbo – means Hide and Seek

So yes, here we go for another round of alternating torture and fluff. The significance of the title will become apparent later, but know that "Eyewash" refers to the second, less common, definition of misleading or deceptive statements, actions, or procedures. It may not seem so at first, but this fic is correctly categorized under horror. Its rating is also higher then my other fics, but not because of hentai stuff (I don't write lemons, remember?). It is rated M for violence, language, adult themes (still no lemons), suicidal thoughts, and I'd say disturbing images but since this is a story I guess that depends on the state of your imagination. This takes place roughly five years after "9 Months" I hope you all enjoy it. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

"**H**appy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Oki! Happy Birthday to you!"

The five-year-old smiled as she took a deep breath, extinguishing the five candles on the chocolate cake. Cheers and clapping filled the air. She looked down the table at her guests, smiling at them all.

Directly to her right her redheaded tousan beamed at her. His long crimson locks, much longer then they had been when she was younger, fell over the back of the chair in a strong braid. Next to him was her darker papa. He was not darker in skin, if anything his complexion was lighter then the redhead's, but in his clothes. A red sleeveless shirt and black pants supported by three white belts was his attire of choice today – everyday. His hair, too, was longer then in some of the older pictures around their house. Though still every bit as spiky and gravity defying, there was now also a short ponytail in the back. It was nothing in comparison to her tousan's braid, but it was still longer.

Next was her baasan. Her hair was slightly gray, but she was always warm and always smiling, the perfect grandmother. The child's oba, too, was just as sweet and caring. Compassionate ruby eyes, so like her papa's, always ready to comfort and console. The girl's carrot toped oji sat beside his wife, the two of them on the opposite side of the table from her parents. There were also two non-relative guests, friends of her parents. She had only met them occasionally, but enjoyed their company. One was quiet and reserved and reminded her of her papa. The other was loud with wild hair that matched her tousan's in hue. Often times he talked too fast for her, or anyone, to understand. And lastly, there was her other oji who had lost his wife years ago. He seemed easy going and carefree, and yet could be caught with a lonely look in his eye once a blue moon. Still, she liked him. She loved all her relatives. Speaking of which…

"Tousan," she turned to the redhead eagerly, "may we go play Kakurenbo?" The redhead was silent in thought for a moment.

"Alright," he acquiesced, "but don't go too far."

"Arigato!" she cried as she left the table, followed by her two itoko.

"This should be entertaining," Yusuke remarked as he watched the children race to the border of the surrounding forest. He turned to Jin and Touya. "You want to see what they're capable of, just watch this." Touya, who had been invited to discuss possible training of Kuwabara's son, was eager to see a display of his talents.

"But they just playin' a game of Kakurenbo. Whatcha go'n see from that?" Jin wondered.

"Oh, it's much more then just Kakurenbo. Wait and see," Kuwabara said with an air of pride, watching his son. Kobushi was almost a full year younger than Oki but the human knew the boy could hold his own in this game.

"Alright," Oki said when they had reached the trees. "Those two want a show," she nodded towards Touya and Jin, "so let's give them something to watch."

"So, no holdin' back?" four-year-old Kobushi blinked his crimson eyes, mint bangs partially hiding them.

"No holding back," Oki nodded.

"Alright! Just wait 'til you see the new move me and Dad been workin' on!" brown eyed and brown haired Yuso gloated. His cousins rolled their eyes. Anger rising at the action, he turned on Oki.

"Since it's your birthday, you're It." he declared. Oki half-glared at him.

"Fine," she said indifferently. Raising her voice so the grownups could hear, she pointed to the sakura tree in the center of the yard and said, "The sakura tree is Base." Kobi and Yuso nodded and the girl turned her back on the trees, slowly counting aloud to ten.

"Oki's It first," Yusuke stated the obvious back at the table. Hiei folded his arms.

"She's never It for long," he said. Kurama smiled at his mate, pride swelling in his chest at the boast.

"I'm guessing there's more to this then just finding the hidden players," Touya said, watching the boys disappear into the trees.

"Once a player is found, he has to make it back to Base before the one who is It tags him," Kurama explained.

"Yeah, and they'll do anything to stop each other from getting to Base," Yusuke added.

"Ten!" Oki's voice suddenly rose to a shout and the adults all turned to look at her. She, in turn, moved to face the trees. "Ready or not, here I come!"

In a blur of her red shirt and blue pants she was gone. The adults tracked her ki signal easily enough through the trees while she engaged in a different tracking method.

"She has your nose, does she?" Touya remarked, glancing at Kurama. The fox smiled, nodding his head, never taking his eyes from the trees.

Kobi's scent was strong and Oki knew she had found him. She stopped before the bush he was hidden within. Regarding it calmly she began to feed it her ki, twisting the branches to ensnare the child hiding there. But Kobi would have none of that. The bush suddenly froze, frostbitten branches snapping and shattering against the ground. Oki was shocked for a moment, the final cry of the now dead plant reverberating in her ears. Kobi took the opening and sprinted past her.

"You're gonna pay for that," she shouted after him, spinning on her heels. "I've got a headache now!"

Kobi flew out of the trees, running much faster then any normal four-year-old. Even as they watched, however, the grownups knew he never stood a chance against Oki's speed. In a flash she was before him and he tripped over himself in his haste to stop. Gracelessly he fell backwards. Oki leaned over and poked him in the nose.

"You're It," she said simply before disappearing in another streak of speed. Grumbling, Kobi got to his feet and turned away from the trees, beginning to count.

"He's going to target Oki now," Touya observed.

"He's no match for her, he'll never catch her," Hiei stated matter-of-factly.

"I agree," Jin nodded. "She's like the wind. He'll be blown away, he will."

"Speed isn't everything," Kuwabara argued. Yukina smiled at her husband. Secretly she too believed that Kobi would find a way to overcome Oki's speed, but not wanting to fight with her brother she kept quiet.

"Ten!" Kobi spun back to the forest. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Oki had her nose, but he had his spirit awareness. He quickly found her ki signature and followed it to a large tree. He took a moment to bring forth his ki, stopping just short of freezing the tree.

"I found you, now come out or this tree dies too," he threatened. In a moment Oki was beside him, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're barbaric," she used a new word her tousan had just taught her, regarding her cousin coldly. Then she was gone. Kobi didn't even bother to follow her, just smiled and started slowly out of the forest.

Oki emerged from the trees, slowing her pace so she was visible to all the adults. She had such a far head start she could probably walk if she had wanted too. Nearing the tree, she steeped into a puddle from the recently melted snows. Then she tripped.

Blinking in surprise, she looked back to find the puddle frozen and her foot caught within it. Before she could do anything a hand gently tapped her shoulder. She turned to see her younger cousin smiling down at her.

"You're It," he said softly. He smiled smugly at her for a moment longer before turning back to the forest. Narrowing her crimson and amber eyes, Oki raised her body temperature until the ice had melted. Getting to her feet, she started to count again.

"Hey!" a voice called from the trees. "I'm playin' too, 'member? Don't forget 'bout me!" Oki's face donned a rather evil look that was greatly reminiscent of her papa.

"Oh, don't worry, Yuso," she called into the trees. "I didn't forget about you." Finishing her count, she skipped the usual warning and walked slowly to the nearest tree.

"Nice, Yuso," she commented, loud enough for the adults to hear. "Throwing your voice so I'd think you were deeper in the forest. You're being careful, hiding so close. You can get to Base quick and no one would think you were so close either. It's a good plan."

A shadow jumped from the tree and they all knew it was Yuso, making a break for Base. The shadow was closely followed by many long, snake-like appendages that revealed themselves to be vines. After much struggling, the boy finally came to rest hanging upside-down from the tree, his body encased in vines. Oki smiled at him sweetly.

"I said it was a good plan, not that it would work." She tapped him between the eyes with her index finger. "You're It."

**(xxx)**

It was late in the evening. The sun had long since set and the guests had all gone home. Oki slumbered peacefully in her bed, happy and exhausted from the day's events. However, things were not so quiet elsewhere.

The two demons were kissing passionately, hands roaming everywhere. Strands of hair, crimson and raven, drenched in sweat clung to flush skin. The fox rolled them until he straddled the half-Koorime's hips, pinning the smaller below him.

"Fox," the fire demon gasped, his Jagan granting him a sudden foresight that he was thankful for. "Fox, wait." He moaned as the redhead took his time nuzzling his mate's neck before sitting back to see what was wrong.

"What is it, Quickfire?" he asked in a sultry voice. "Don't you want to?"

Hiei chuckled quietly, leaning up to kiss his mate. It wasn't the usual deep kiss but was simple, a mere touch of lips on lips.

"I'll never 'not want to'," he assured the fox. "But it's going to storm tonight." Now the fox understood. Sighing, slightly disappointed, he moved off his mate and lay beside him. Hiei curled close to the redhead and they held each other silently for a while. Even after so many years, it was still only when Hiei was finally drifting to sleep that Kurama chose to speak.

"Five years. It's hard to believe it's been that long," he mused. Hiei looked up, somewhat annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked wearily. He had learned by now to just let Kurama talk because he wouldn't be allowed to sleep until he did.

"I've heard the saying often that children grow up too fast. I, for one, always felt my own aging was far too slow, but then I was eager to turn ten and regain my powers. Oki…she's grown so much. I think I understand that old saying more now."

"Kurama," Hiei sighed. "She's five, even by demon standards she's still very much a child." He paused. "Though…I admit, I feel the same way at times. Today, watching her…she has grown up some. But at the very least it isn't the way we grew up."

"True," Kurama nodded, "she isn't being forced to grow up too soon the way we were. She doesn't have to fight to stay alive the way we did. She's free from all of that, and that's something to be grateful for."

"Don't worry about it too much, Fox," Hiei tightened his hold on his mate, determined to get some sleep tonight, as the first drops of rain began to beat against the window. "Anyone who still fears lightning and thunder is still very much a child." Kurama smiled, kissing his mate on the forehead before following him into sleep.


	2. Nightmare

I'm so sorry for the long delay. Between tests and projects and clubs and friends and finals just around the corner I'm updating as often as I possibly can! Anyway, now that I've established the happy, carefree lives everyone enjoys I'm free to smash those lives into tiny little bits. And that's just what's about to happen. I'm such a sadist. So, here we go. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**N**ot long after midnight the fox awoke to the low rumble of thunder. The sound, however, was not what had awoken him. Turning to face the door he could just discern its outline in the dark. It stood slightly ajar. Just as Hiei had predicted, a sudden flash of lightning revealed a small form standing timidly in the doorway. Smiling, he partially sat up, feeling his mate shift behind him as he too awoke.

"Ember, what are you doing up so late?" he asked gently, though he knew very well why. Oki looked down at the ground, reluctant to admit she was afraid. Another flash of lightning, however, weakened her resolve considerably.

"It…it's too bright," she tried to come up with an explanation that would still conceal her fear. Kurama smiled wider, she was very much like Hiei in that aspect. "And it's too loud," the small girl added as thunder erupted seemingly directly over the house. One downside to living in the forested outskirts of town: storms were more often then not focused almost directly overhead.

"Really? And what would you like me to do about that?" Kurama asked, his voice clearly teasing. The girl pouted, glaring at her father.

"Tousan!" she cried, still refusing to admit the lightning or the thunder scared her. A third flash lit the room and this time she visibly flinched. Kurama, seeing the flinch, immediately regretted letting his teasing go so far. Drawing back the blankets he opened his arms to the child.

"Alright, come here," he welcomed her. She accepted eagerly and giggled slightly as he caught hold of her and lifted her high before setting her between himself and Hiei in the bed.

"Hello Papa," she greeted her shorter parent cheerfully. He couldn't help but smiled at her, gathering her in a strong embrace.

"Hello yourself," he returned, laying a gentle kiss to her small forehead. Slender arms enveloped child and demon, the girl feeling another kiss pressed to the top of her head. She smiled, fully secure in the warm embraces of both her parents. There was a loud bang and another flash of lightning, but she barely noticed. It didn't matter now. Here, with her parents, she was safe. Nothing could harm her here. Yawning widely, she snuggled farther into the warmth.

The two demons watched their daughter drift to sleep, both smiling gently. When her breathing had slowed to long, even breaths they shared a brief kiss before following her into sleep.

_**xxx**_

_Oki didn't know where she was. She stood in what appeared to be an arena. Screaming fans, mostly demons, created a constant haze of noise all around. Looking down, she saw long pale hands, hands that did not belong to her. Blond hair flew past her shoulders and she realized that she was standing much taller then she should be. _

_She was suddenly aware of the smell of blood…blood she recognized. Looking up slowly, her eyes fell to a body crumpled before her. Her eyes saw without her mind accepting the long crimson locks that accented the blood the body was soaked in. She stared, frozen, unable to move. _

'_Tousan…?' she thought, unable to voice the word. She felt as though she was going to be sick. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to move, wanted to do anything! Anything was better then standing here motionlessly just watching him die. _

_Slowly, so slight she almost didn't see it, a finger twitched. Then a hand moved. Arms raised and bent at ninety degree angles as the redheaded one forced himself up. Oki was overjoyed. He was alive! She was about to smile, about to laugh and run to him, but he looked up and her blood ran cold. _

_He stared at her with contempt, with hatred and malice that she had never seen in those beautiful emerald depths before. His usual gentle, smiling face was contorting with loathing and she knew at that moment he wanted nothing more then to kill her. Water welled in her eyes but she was too shocked to know what to do with it, too numb to cry. Why was he acting this way? What had she done to make him hate her so? _

_Energy flared around his battered form and before she knew what was happening a plant had slithered forth, a needlelike appendage plunging into her chest, into her heart. The tears finally escaped as she began to fall backwards, her body being slowly devoured by the plant. _

"_Tousan…Why?" _

_**xxx**_

Both demons were instantly shocked to wakefulness as a piercing scream filled the room. Oki struggled between them, against them, fighting the embrace that had ceased to be comforting. Kurama released his hold on his mate and child, blood dripping from the numerous scratches that now adorned his arms. As soon as she was free Oki launched herself at Hiei, sobbing uncontrollably. The half-Koorime quickly wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"Oki? What's wrong? What happened?" he tried to coax an answer out of her, but she just continued to cry. Green teargems were piling up around them, though the majority of her tears soaked into the fibers of Hiei's thin nightshirt before they could solidify.

"Ember," Kurama whispered, reaching out to rub his daughter's back soothingly. Her eyes flew opened as she realized he was going to touch her. Panic gripped her and she raised her temperature in self-defense.

"Fox!" Hiei tried to warn his mate, but the warning came too late. Kurama pulled back with a cry, the palm of his hand blistering with burns. Ignoring the pain he stared incredulously at the shaking child. Oki had never hurt him before. He met his mate's eyes, the crimson stare showing just as much confusion as the redhead was feeling.

"Fox, you should go run some cold water on that," Hiei said softly after a moment, nodding at Kurama's burned hand. His eyes lingered on the scratches on the fox's arms as well. Oki had not hurt him in anyway. With one last look at his distraught daughter the fox nodded and reluctantly left to tend to his wounds.

**(xxx)**

**A **figure cloaked in shadow smiled from where he stood by the sakura tree. Yes, the girl would make the perfect catalyst. The first hit had been made and it was only a matter of time before the fox's outer walls crumbled under the attacks that would follow. Illuminated momentarily by a spark of lightning, the creature smiled. He had waited so long, and now the fun was about to begin.


	3. Suspicion

Alright, here we go. Dreadfully sorry for the long wait. Semester finals took over my life and then I got swept up in all the holiday stuff. Things are relatively calmer now and should stay that way for at least a while so I can get back to my usual update schedule. Tomorrow's New Year's Eve so let's end the year right with this long awaited update. I hope you all enjoyed your holidays as much as I have. Enjoy! ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**H**iei cradled his daughter in his arms. She had finally cried herself to sleep, though what had upset her so in the first place still remained a mystery. He looked up at the door anxiously. He wasn't sure how long it had been, maybe twenty minutes or maybe an hour, but the fox hadn't returned. He looked back at the child in his arms. He knew he shouldn't leave her but he was worried for his mate.

Gently he laid her in the bed and pulled the covers up around her. Teargems bounced to the ground at the movement of the fabric but he ignored them. They could wait until morning to be properly disposed of. Oki whimpered slightly at the loss of her father's body heat. Reaching up he removed the ward covering the Jagan.

'_It's alright, you're safe,'_ he assured her troubled mind. In truth, it wasn't true telepathy and he had not actually spoken those words to her mind, but the feeling he had relayed to her carried the same comforting message.

"I'll be watching," he promised verbally as he stroked the side of her small face gently. "Nothing will hurt you while I'm watching."

She mumbled slightly in her sleep but did not seem at all distressed. Guiding her sleep along the path of dreamless slumber Hiei silently left the room in search of his mate.

**(xxx)**

**K**urama finished winding the bandages around his wounded hand with a sigh. He had quickly made a salve to ease the burn's pain and help it heal faster but his hand still stung to move. Another salve had been applied to the thin cuts adorning his forearms and they would be healed by the following evening at the latest.

The injuries were minor to be sure, at least compared to others he had received in the past. But these hurt the most. These had been inflicted by his daughter. He had not failed to notice that she had done nothing to Hiei. On the contrary she had sought comfort from him, and him alone.

Kurama felt a strange weight on his heart as he turned to the sink to rinse the bowls he had used to make the salves. Oki, his ember, his most precious treasure had hurt him and more and more it seemed as though it were intentional. Why would she do such a thing? Had he done something to warrant such a reaction from her?

Lightning illuminated the yard for a second and the fox's head shot up as he caught sigh of something through the window. Squinting, he strained to pierce the darkness that had settled in all too quickly with the lightning's passing. The branches of the Sakura tree swayed in the darkness. Numerous pink petals were ripped loose and lost to the fierce wind. He blinked. There was no one there and he sensed no foreign auras. He shook his head, slightly disquieted. His worries over Oki were making him paranoid.

He nearly screamed when arms wrapped around his waist. There was a loud crash as he dropped the bowl he had been holding, the china shattering against the floor. Hiei winced, surprised and concerned that Kurama was so worked up. With the Jagan he silently willed Oki to ignore the noise and continue sleeping.

"Fox?" Hiei asked quietly, wary of the bowl fragments on the floor so close to his and Kurama's bare feet.

"Hiei…you startled me," Kurama whispered, somehow managing to keep his voice steady and even.

"Obviously," Hiei replied. "Kurama," he added slightly softer, "you're shaking." Kurama became aware that his entire body was in fact quaking in Hiei's hold. He swallowed and tried to reply but found he couldn't. Gently, Hiei carefully guided Kurama around the broken china and to one of the kitchen chairs.

"Are you alright?" Hiei asked, taking Kurama's bandaged hand and examining it.

"Should you have left her?" Kurama asked quietly when he had regained the ability of speech.

"I'm keeping an Eye on her," Hiei smirked at his attempted joke but Kurama stared at the window above the sink with a strange expression on his face.

"Fox," Hiei said quietly after several tense moments had passed. "You know she didn't mean to harm you."

"Do I?" Kurama asked. Hiei was startled by the question. The fox turned to look at Hiei and there was an odd gleam in his emerald eyes that the half-Koorime didn't like. "I don't see any wounds on _your_ arms, Hiei," Kurama continued in an icy voice.

"Kurama, you can't be serious," Hiei breathed incredulously, eyes wide. "You mean you think she hurt you on purpose?"

Kurama wasn't sure if he truly believed it or not but only knew that something was urging him to. Something, deep in the back of his mind, was trying to cement the idea into his consciousness. He wasn't sure what it was, if it was himself or Youko or something completely else, but any suspicions were cut off at the anger that rose unbidden to the forefront of his mind. Again he didn't know if this was brought by his mate's unwillingness to believe him or something completely else but the emotion quickly cut off rational thought.

"Why shouldn't I be serious?" he asked, his voice raising quite a bit. Hiei was taken aback by the fox's reaction. "You think I can't tell the difference between an accident and something intentional?" he spat, rising from the chair.

"Fox, you can't possibly mean what you're saying," Hiei rose as well, trying to ease the redhead. Something was not right here.

"I always mean what I say!" Kurama glared at the fire demon. That unnatural gleam was back in his eyes. "And my skills of observation are unparalleled, you know that," Kurama continued in a voice that was sounding more and more unlike his own. He began to pace the room and Hiei cried out a warning too late to stop the fox from stepping on the broken bowl. The redhead just continued pacing as though he felt nothing, red footprints tracking his progress.

"I know an intentional attack when I see one," the fox ranted. "And if I say the little bitch attacked me intentionally then you can be sure it is no opinion. It is fact!"

Hiei growled. He knew for sure now. This was not his fox. Tearing the influence of the Jagan away from the girl upstairs he focused the Eye on his mate's mind. Instantly he was aware of a foreign presence but it felt the fire demon's entrance into the redhead's mind and retreated before it could be caught. Kurama swayed unsteadily and then fell to his knees.

**(xxx)**

**A **dark shadow smirked from where he perched on the roof directly above the room where his target slept. The Jaganshi had taken the bait and left her unguarded, just as he had known he would. Sharp, jagged teeth were revealed to the stormy night as he prepaired for the second attack.

**(xxx)**

**K**urama blinked several times, surprised to find himself on the floor. His head throbbed. The soles of his feet stung sharply and he felt drained and warn.

"Fox?" he looked up to find Hiei crouched beside him. A look of concern that might have been suppressed at one time clearly dominated the half-Koorime's features.

"What happened?" Kurama asked weakly, still confused.

"Someone else was influencing you. Why, I'm not sure," Hiei replied emotionlessly. Kurama looked around the room. Bloody footprints covered the tiles, his footprints. Slowly, as though remembering a dream, he began to recall what had happened. He gasped, eyes widening in horror.

"Oh Hiei, those things I said, I didn't—" Hiei suddenly wrapped the redhead in a tight embrace, cutting him off.

"I know. I know you didn't mean it, Kurama," Hiei assured his mate. Kurama was shaking again and Hiei tightened his hold, rubbing the fox's back in an effort to calm him.

"Tell me," Hiei said after a moment, pulling back slightly. "Do you truly believe that she hurt you on purpose?" Kurama lowered his head in shame.

"You must detest me for even thinking it…I do," he whispered. A firm grip took hold of his chin and forced him to look up, piercing rubies stinging emeralds.

"I don't 'detest' you. I myself don't know quite what happened and I can't completely rule out the possibility that, for whatever reason, she _did_ wound you intentionally." Hiei sighed, reaching out to gently stroke his mate's cheek. "You know, you're not one to be easily controlled, Kurama. Whoever was influencing you, he could only have done so if he was merely strengthening your own doubts."

Kurama lowered his eyes and tried to turn away, even more ashamed, but Hiei stopped him.

"Would you stop that?" Hiei sighed when they had again made eye contact. "I already said I harbor the same suspicions myself. Stop trying to punish yourself over it."

"It feels so wrong to suspect such a thing of her," Kurama admitted quietly.

"Then maybe we are wrong," Hiei answered. Then he stood and pulled a chair over, helping Kurama into it and proceeding to doctor his feet. Kurama sighed, still depressed and embarrassed over having harbored such dark suspicions towards his own daughter.

'_I hope we're wrong, Hiei. I really do,'_ Kurama thought sincerely. With the Jagan uncovered Hiei did not miss the stray thought but pretended that he had not heard. He bit his lip as he removed the bowl fragments from Kurama's feet. Part of him wished for the same thing as his mate, and part of him knew that wish could not be granted.


	4. Forgiveness

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all enjoyed a spectacular 2005 and I sincerely wish everyone an even better 2006. So, let's kick off the New Year with a new chapter. I hope you all like it. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

_**S**he was playing some sort of game. The joystick in her hands was the first thing she was aware of. Looking up she saw a screen stacked with many different colored boxes. Each of these boxes had a number inside of it and there were more and more boxes falling from the top of the screen, stacking up higher and higher. _

_She had never played this game before, never even seen it before, but somehow she knew she was loosing. She knew something else as well, something that made her hands shake and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. If she lost this game she would die. _

_The boxes continued to stack up and her fear mounted ever higher with them. Nervously she glanced to her left to see the person she was playing against. She wanted to beg the person to stop. He would not die if he lost and so she intended to plead with him to let her win…let her live. She instantly felt sick when she saw who she was playing against. _

_Emerald eyes were trained icily on the screen. Somehow she regained her voice but he did not even glance at her as she begged him to stop the game. His words were cold and short, his decision absolute. He would not lose this game. He would win. And he would let her die. _

_Her heart clenched painfully at his coldness and her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes. She turned back to the screen in vain, knowing it was far too late to hope for any chance of winning. Too many boxes had stacked up…they were falling too fast…there was no way to win! _

_She looked back at him in desperation but he still stared resolutely at the screen, determined to ignore her and let her die. Her mortality was becoming painfully evident in her mind and the panic rose even higher within her. _

'_Stop Tousan!' she cried mentally, completely giving up on the game and closing her eyes. She didn't want to see it happen, to see her death sentence written on the screen. 'Stop! Stop! Please stop!' _

"_Game over." _

_An icy darkness stole her breath away at those words. She felt herself falling backwards in slow motion, felt the moment her heart ceased beating. Then she felt nothing. _

_**xxx**_

**A **scream made the two in the kitchen jump. Hiei swore and sprang up, abandoning his mate's half-bandaged feet. He tore out of the room and back up the stairs, cursing himself. He had been too preoccupied with the fox's dilemma. In his concern for his mate he had completely forgotten his promise to keep a sharp vigil over Oki, to keep her safe. He swore again as he finally reached the room. In reality he had traveled from the kitchen to the bedroom long before two seconds had passed but it was still too slow for his liking.

The door was flung opened, banging harshly against the wall. His heart sped up when he saw that the bed was empty. A pile of disheveled sheets and emerald teargems were the only occupants of the mattress.

"Oki?" he called quietly, trying to keep himself from panicking. She was just hiding, he knew that. She was scared and so was hiding in a closet somewhere, not even necessarily in this room. He knew this and yet her absence frightened him. "Where are you?"

"She's not here?" a fearful alto made the half-Koorime turn. The fox was standing in the doorway peering anxiously into the room.

"Fox, you shouldn't be walking," Hiei admonished as he glanced at the kitsune's damaged feet. Only one was bandaged though most of the cloth was slipping off now.

"I'm fine," the redhead replied, scanning the room. Hiei knew it was useless to argue and so focused on the Jagan instead. He swept the entire house with his sixth sense. For a second he thought he saw something on the roof but closer inspection revealed nothing. A few seconds more and he had found her small form cowering in the closet in her room.

"Found her," he announced, striding towards the door. Kurama, however, grabbed his arm as he passed. Hiei gave his mate a questioning look and the fox looked away for a moment before locking eyes with the fire demon.

"Let me, Hiei," he said quietly. Hiei hesitated, glancing at the cuts on Kurama's arms and his bandaged hand. Kurama saw this and said a little louder, "She didn't harm me on purpose, she wouldn't. The more I think the situation over the more I know that…and the more I despise myself for ever thinking otherwise." Hiei opened his mouth but Kurama wouldn't let him speak. "Please, Hiei let me go to her now. Let me make it right." The fox's emerald gaze turned pleading and suddenly Hiei couldn't bear to say no. Such was the power that only his fox had over him.

"All right, go," Hiei barely whispered. Kurama smiled and kissed him gently in thanks. Hiei relayed their daughter's hiding place and watched him retreat down the hall, noting the red stains on the carpet that would have to be dealt with in the morning.

**(xxx)**

**K**urama entered the room silently. He had long ago ceased to care about the stinging in his feet as he stepped into the room. Quietly he approached the closet, but stopped before opening the slightly ajar door. Instead he knocked gently on the wooden frame.

"Ember," he whispered the name, hoping not to frighten her. Silence answered him and the ache from the bottom of his feet grew as he remained standing. He sat on the edge of his daughter's small bed, watching the closet door.

Oki pushed herself further back into the small space, watching her Tousan through the small crack she'd left in the door. Her eyes were drawn to his bandaged hand and then to the numerous cuts on his arms. Crimson and amber widened slightly as the reality hit her for the first time. She'd known what she had done, but seeing it made it so much more real.

'_I hurt Tousan. I hurt Daddy,' _she realized, tears brimming in her eyes. How could she have done that over something as silly as a dream? It wasn't real. Looking at him now she knew he was nothing like that cold person in her dreams. No, Tousan was always gentle and kind with a soft smile ever present on his lips. Her stomach lurched and she sniffed rather loudly. She'd never felt such burning regret as this, such a horrible want to make something undone. Sinking to the floor she curled into a ball as she cried.

**(xxx)**

"**I**nteresting," the shadow said to himself as he analyzed the situation. The girl was starting to rebel against his influences. Her will was strong indeed, especially for her to still possess the power to fight back so late in his hold. "Who would have thought the child would be harder than the fox?"

"You have ten seconds to tell me what the fuck that means," a growl was heard from behind him. The shadow turned in the predawn light to see an enraged half-Koorime glaring, sword drawn. Hiei had not completely dismissed the unexplained presence on the roof and now he was glad he hadn't.

"Ah, the imiko. And how are you this morning?" the shadow greeted in an oddly conversational manner, as if they were meeting at a dinner party and not on the roof in the aftermath of a storm. Hiei could not make out any of the shadow's features, his hood overshadowed them. But he could make out one thing and that was the pulse of a Jagan Eye from the shadow's forehead.

"You're the one who was controlling Kurama," Hiei observed, his voice quiet but deadly. "Tell me what you did to Oki!" he demanded. His bandaged right arm was beginning to smoke.

"I merely allowed the dear girl a bit of insight," the shadow replied simply.

"Insight to what?" Hiei spat. His entire body shook with rage. He only wanted one thing and that was to reduce this creature to a bloody pile of flesh. But he needed information first. He needed to know what this thing had done to his mate and his child. If he wasn't so driven by fury now he would have wanted to know why as well. In any case, a bloody pile of flesh would not be able to supply those answers.

"Insight to her loving father's true nature. She deserves to know, don't you think?" He couldn't see the shadow's face but Hiei got the distinct impression that the thing was smirking. Hiei growled deeper.

"Kurama knows his old scars well. He does not need you to remind him. If this was all you had done I might consider making your death swift, but you used Oki to do your dirty work and that is unforgivable!" Flames were curling around his bandaged hand and the unholy light accented the malice in the fire demon's ruby stare.

"Burn in hell you bastard!" Hiei rushed forward and the shadow cried out as the flames from Hiei's punch engulfed him. In mere moments only a pile of ashes lay at the fire demon's feet. Hiei glared at them, almost wishing he could bring the bastard back and kill him again. Only once seemed unsatisfying. A breeze picked up, lifting his bangs and carrying away some of the ashes. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, noting that the air was still heavy with the smell of rain. Opening his eyes again he paused for a moment to spit on the remaining ashes before going back inside to see how the fox was doing.

**(xxx)**

**T**he shadow watched the scene from a nearby tree. The imiko would no doubt guard those two constantly now. The shadow would have to lay low for awhile. Still, he had at least gained one bit of useful information from all of this. The Eye's influences made his astro bodies solid. That would not soon be forgotten.

**(xxx)**

**H**iei stopped just outside his daughter's room, watching. Kurama sat on the bed, silently scrutinizing the closet. Every now and then a stray sniff or a sob would come through the door but Kurama remained where he was. Opening the closet door would be forcing Oki to acknowledge him and that wasn't what Kurama wanted. He wanted her to come to him of her own free will, so he waited. Hiei prayed the fox wouldn't be disappointed.

Oki inched closer to the door but didn't touch it. How could she face him now, after the way she had acted towards him? How could she ever hope to be forgiven? Swallowing hard she forced herself to stop crying.

"Tousan?" her voice was small and uncertain. Kurama sat up straighter, watching the closet door intently. He still didn't move from the bed.

"Ember?" he replied. Hiei noted that the redhead was shaking again.

"I…I…" Oki trailed off. What could she say? There was really only one thing to say but it seemed so insufficient. The tears were welling up again as regret filled her with uncertainty.

Kurama was growing more and more anxious with each passing second of silence. Hiei could tell that his mate was trying desperately to refrain from jumping up and flinging opened the closet door. Both of them were surprised when the latter happened a moment later.

With the speed she had inherited from Hiei the child was beside Kurama on the bed before the redhead even realized what had happened. Her small arms wrapped around him as she sobbed into his side.

"I'm sorry!" her voice was muffled by her sobs and Kurama's shirt. "I'm so sorry, Tousan. I never…I didn't…I'm sorry!" Tears were forming in the fox's own eyes as he gently pried his daughter off of him and set her in his lap.

"Shh, it's alright," he soothed, tears sliding down his cheeks. "My little ember, please don't cry." She sniffed and looked up at him.

"But you're crying, Tousan," she observed, reaching up one small hand to wipe away a tear. Kurama smiled and even laughed a little.

"Yes, but I'm crying because I'm happy," he said, gently taking her small hand in his own. "You were crying because you were sad and I don't want to see you cry for that reason." Oki's gaze fell to the hand holding hers, the bandaged hand. The tears came again and she leaned forward and kissed it. She laid her head against it and nuzzled it gently.

"But I am sad," she replied almost too quiet to be heard. Two tears fell, solidifying in midair. "I hurt you."

"Oki…" Kurama hugged the child tight to him with his free hand, laying numerous kisses to the top of her head. "It's alright. I forgive you." Oki removed her hand from her father's and hugged him, burying her head in his chest as fresh sobs racked her small body. Kurama gently stroked her hair with his now free hand.

"Oki, please don't cry," Kurama repeated quietly. Oki lifted her head slightly and smiled up at him through her tears.

"It's alright, Daddy. I'm crying because I'm happy."


	5. Control

I know I haven't updated in forever and I apologize. School kept me busy every second of my life and the little time I did get to myself I wanted to dedicate to a book I am trying to write. Unfortunately (or perhaps not), I am a fanfiction junky and I just can't leave this fic to die as I have with others before. High School is a bitch. Truthfully, finals are just around the bend I really don't have time even to be writing this chapter, so I'm afraid this will probably be the last update until June. After that, I'll have the freedom of summer and I solemnly swear to start updating regularly again. But, I'm here for you now so, let us continue. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**T**he redhead sat quietly by the child's bed, humming softly and stoking her hair as she slept. The scratches on his arms and cuts on his feet had all healed, but the burned hand remained lightly bandaged. A smaller, darker figure lingered at the door, arms crossed and piercing crimson eyes softening a degree as he watched the scene.

Hiei knew that the two of them had not recovered yet, though neither would admit it. They both had done nothing over the past few days but offered fake smiles to Hiei and to each other in hopes that those smiles would somehow make it better. No one else knew what had happened. They had not told Yusuke or Kuwabara and if Koenma knew he wasn't saying anything. Hiei intended to keep it that way until he was sure the two in the room were alright, and he wasn't sure yet.

Kurama finally ceased his humming and, kissing the girl's forehead gently, left her side. As he passed Hiei in the hall the fire demon muttered in a neutral tone, "It's been two days." The fox paused.

"Yes Hiei, it has been two days," the redhead restated and continued walking again. Hiei knew what he meant. Even after killing the one responsible on the roof two days ago, an uneasy feeling of danger had not left Hiei and he had kept a close Eye on his mate and daughter ever since. He would make sure their minds were safe and would not be violated again. The fox, however, doubted the reliability of that plan.

"You can't keep this up forever, Hiei," Kurama said matter-of-factly to his mate who had followed him down the hall and to their bedroom. Of course, what Kurama would never admit was that he was comforted by the protective shield he could feel the Jagan building around his mind. The redhead sat down on the bed, facing the half-Koorime who stood in the doorway.

"What about you, Kurama? You might be able to fool her, but you can't fool me." Kurama looked down at the ground for a moment before raising his gaze to Hiei once more. When their eyes locked Hiei noticed how tired and worn his mate looked.

"She still won't tell me," the fox stated simply. Hiei remained silent, well aware of what Kurama was referring to. Oki had refused to tell either of them about the nightmares. At first she only shook her head but that had grown into a claim that she couldn't remember in an attempt to get them to stop asking.

"Those dreams weren't hers," Hiei said quietly, "Just as those thoughts weren't yours." Kurama shivered at the reminder of the horrible things he had said in the kitchen that night. "You were both being influenced. Neither of you is to blame."

"I'm not blaming her!" Kurama insisted suddenly, almost desperately. No, blaming her for any part of this was too close to those despicable thoughts of two nights ago.

"No," Hiei agreed, "You're blaming yourself." Kurama didn't answer but dropped his gaze again. Hiei approached the bed but stopped just in front of the redhead. With one finger he lifted Kurama's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. There was no more contact between them than the one slim, calloused finger beneath the fox's chin.

"We are her parents, Hiei," Kurama's voice was barely above a whisper, "we are supposed to be able to protect her."

"Not from everything," Hiei replied gently. "We couldn't possibly do that and even if we could it would deprive her of her own life. She must fight _some_ things on her own."

"But not when she's five!" Kurama cried, shooting to his feet. Hiei held his gaze for a moment longer before sighing and leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Kurama's waist and resting his head on his taller mate's chest. Kurama blinked, slightly startled. Even after five years of being mated, Hiei vary rarely initiated intimate contact.

"What is done is done and you can't change it, fox. Killing yourself over it like this is ridiculous. You did not do anything wrong!" The last sentence was said slowly and forcefully.

"But—" Kurama tried to protest but was silenced by a firm kiss. Hiei had to stand on his tip-toes to reach, a scene that the redhead would have found comical and endearing under any other circumstances. Perhaps the latter wasn't entirely untrue. The arms that had been hanging limply by Kurama's sides regained life and wound themselves around the fire demon's neck. Beginning to forget his doubts and fears, at least momentarily, the fox slowly gave himself over to the kiss completely and opened his mouth.

Hiei growled in answer to his mate's moan as he took the invitation offered. Their movements became more frantic and needy the moment tongues touched. Hiei was loosing himself in the passion they created, but in doing so felt something wasn't right. Then he realized what it was. His attention was split between his beloved fox and keeping the Jagan's barriers in place. His mind was fogging with desire and pleasure and he couldn't think. All he knew was that now, at this moment, he should be focused on his mate and only his mate. He pushed Kurama back to flop down on the bed and let the barriers drop.

**(xxx)**

**T**he smirk that twisted the shadow's lips was hidden in the inky void that was his face, though it was still undeniably there. He had waited patiently for the imiko to drop the barriers and was surprised that it was so soon. He had been prepaired to wait for at least another week. The smirk widened. The next step would be easy, swift, and painful.

**(xxx)**

**M**ismatched eyes flew opened as Oki struggled into wakefulness. Her mind was hazy and unfocused, though not with sleep. It was something else, something darker. She tried to cry out but found nothing came out when she opened her mouth. She was suddenly aware that she couldn't breathe. Something was suffocating her but it wasn't in her chest, it was in her mind; that same darkness that has awoken her. It was overpowering her. She couldn't move. Her vision blurred and then gave way to nothing. She couldn't see. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears and then suddenly ceased. She wondered for a moment if she had died, but she could still feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She couldn't hear. Deaf, blind, mute, and paralyzed she lay there terrified. Tears sprang from her sightless eyes as she tried desperately to call for help. The darkness was everywhere. She couldn't escape. Then she felt herself falling and was lost in a void impenetrable black.

**(xxx)**

**S**till caught up in foreplay, both demons had thus far only lost their shirts. It very well might have gone farther had not Hiei suddenly cried out in agony, a hand quickly coming up to press against the Jagan.

"Hiei!" Kurama cried in surprise and concern. Sitting up, he gasped when blood began to trickle down Hiei's face from under his hand.

"Hiei you're bleeding!" Kurama tried to pry his mate's hand away, but Hiei kept it firmly in place, growling in pain. "Hiei let me see!" Kurama pleaded. When finally he managed to yank the small hand away he gasped. Blood was oozing from the Jagan like tears. The Eye was dilated to the point that the thin strip of purple around the pupil was almost nonexistent. "Hiei," Kurama whispered his voice unsteady and fearful, "what's happening?"

"I—I don't know," Hiei choked. He squinted against the pain, clutching the sheets in tight fists.

"Did…did you do something?" Kurama asked, still staring fearfully at the Eye.

"I…" Hiei trailed off. He felt nauseous. It was an effort just to think straight. He tried to think back and pinpoint what had caused this, but his brain refused such a complicated command. Gritting his teeth, he decided to tell Kurama anything he could recall and let the fox figure it out.

"I let the barriers fall…when we…er…started," he began slowly, "and then…when I realized…I tired to rebuild them…but when I touched Oki's mind…" He stopped suddenly in realization. Forcing his eyes opened he saw that all color had drained from Kurama's face. The pain was beginning to ebb, but Hiei knew he couldn't stand yet.

"Go," was all he said and Kurama sprinted from the room. The fox raced down the hall and skidded into his daughter's room. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the empty bed. His eyes flew desperately around the room and he threw out his awareness as far as he could. Her ki signature was gone.

**(xxx)**

**F**inally trusting himself to stand, Hiei pushed himself up from the bed. His leg's shook unsteadily but he forced himself forward. He stumbled to the door and grabbed onto the frame. Breathing in gasps, he was forced to lean against the wall as he made his way down the hallway. When he reached Oki's room he stood in the doorway, taking in the sight. The room was empty save for the redhead who stood staring numbly at the bed. Hiei opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the soft sound of boots landing on the windowsill. They both turned to see the figure cloaked in shadow that Hiei had killed two nights ago standing there.

"So, we come at last to the climax," the shadow drawled.

"Who the hell _are_ you?" Hiei growled, pushing himself away from the wall and stepping into to room. Sudden furry chased away the last of the pain. Kurama's eyes widened in fearful recognition. His throat went dry as he knew that he was not mistaken. Even with the added Jagan blazing above the sickly yellow eyes, he could not mistake this demon's identity.

"Anei," he said quietly.

"Oh, so you remember me?" Anei sounded flattered, "How charming."

"What have you done with Oki?" Kurama's voice dropped an octive and his eyes flashed golden.

"I haven't done anything yet," Anei smirked, "see for yourselves." He flung back the side of his cloak and both demons gasped to see their daughter standing there beside him. She gazed at them with dead eyes.

Recognizing the blank look of mind control, Hiei reached out with the Jagan. More blood slipped down his face as he gave a shout of pain and collapsed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Anei shook one long bony finger at the immobilized fire demon crumpled in pain on the floor. "You should know better than that. Even if you could get in, the influence of both of us would break her young mind." His hand gently cupped Oki's chin as he spoke.

"Don't touch her!" Kurama growled, removing a rose from his hair.

"Now, now, let's not loose our tempers," Anei chided. Kurama growled and raised his ki to create his whip.

"No!" Hiei managed to shout. Kurama turned in surprise to his half-conscious mate, but Hiei was too overwhelmed by the pain from the bleeding Jagan to elaborate.

"He's right," Anei supplied. "My hold on her is complete. If I die, her mind will be shattered, lost forever." Kurama stared at him, unable to speak. He felt utterly helpless. Slowly he lowered his arm, the rose reverting back to a mere seed.

"What will you do now?" he asked. He could feel the smirk on Anei's face and knew that this wasn't the end. There was much, much more to come.

"Now, that would be telling," Anei said silkily, "and that would spoil the fun. You'll just have to wait and see." He turned to the girl and said sweetly, "Say good-bye now Oki."

Oki's face remained completely emotionless as she said, in the tone of one who talks in their sleep, "Good-bye." Anei drew the cloak back over her and vanished. Kurama stared motionlessly at the window, unable to process what had just happened. Then, for the second time only in his centuries-long-life, his mind shut down and he fainted.


	6. Pain

_**T**he wind whipped past them, tugging on the crimson tresses of one figure and the inky black cloak of the other. They stood on the roof of a dizzyingly tall building. The night sky above them was blank, devoid of stars or moon, giving the scene an eerie feeling of dread. A smaller figure accompanied the taller two on the roof. It was a young girl with mismatched golden and ruby eyes and bloody streaks through her raven hair. Her eyes were empty and soulless. She stood facing the two on the edge of the roof, the horrifying drop to the street below only half a step behind her. _

"_Oki, wake up! Oki, please! Please come down from there! Oki!" the redhead pleaded, trying desperately to coax her from her dangerous perch. Her blank eyes stared right through him; never showing any indication that she even heard his pleas. _

"_Your job in this is really very simple," the shadowy figure suddenly spoke to the redhead. Though his hood hid his face from sight the redhead could feel the smirk hidden in the darkness. "All you have to do," the shadow smirked even wider, pale yellow eyes locking with wide, frightened green ones, "is remember that you are the cause of this." _

_The shadow turned to the child. As soon as their eyes locked she took the fatal step backwards and disappeared from view as she plummeted through space. A scream of anguish tore past the redhead's lips as he collapsed to his knees. The last thing he heard before darkness swallowed him was the shadow's final words ringing in his ears, "You are the cause of this!" _

**(xxx)**

**K**urama shot upright, his final horrified scream filling the air. Disoriented, he fought against the strong arms that tried to wrap themselves around him. Slowly, the groggy confusion began to fade and his struggles subsided as he recognized the voice calling to him.

"Kurama! Kurama, calm down!" Slowly the owner of the baritone voice came into focus and Kurama found himself laying in their bed and staring into worried crimson eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice died in his throat. He suddenly found it hard to breathe as a flash of memory hit him and he recalled the horrific events of the evening. That, coupled with the nightmare, proved to be too much for the frazzled fox. Unable to contain his emotions, he buried his face in his mate's chest as the tears began to fall.

"Oki!" he sobbed over and over again, as if it were the only word he was capable of saying. Hiei wrapped his arms around the hysterical fox and tried his best to sooth him.

"Fox, we'll get her back. We _will_ get her back, just calm down. It will be alright, just calm down." He stroked the long red hair gently and began to rock them back and forth. He felt a flare of hatred for the demon that had reduced his beautiful fox to this crying mess he held now. The fox had always possessed a few odd personality quirks from living with the ningens for so long, but crying uncontrollably like this was not one of them. Even for a demon Kurama had always been exceptionally good at hiding his emotions from everyone. Hiei closed his eyes against the sudden pain that swelled in his chest at the thought of what his fox must be feeling. Only the most unendurable of pains could have caused this emotional breakdown for the fox and though he wished he could, Hiei knew he would not be able to alleviate that pain. After some time the sobs ceased but Kurama remained pressed against the fire demon like a needy child.

"Can you sense them at all?" Kurama finally spoke. His voice was quiet and slightly hoarse from crying. Hiei shook his head.

"The Jagan won't function at all." At this the kitsune pulled back a bit and looked up. The ward had been replaced over the Eye, but the white cloth was stained with blood.

"I'd forgotten," the fox admitted. He ran his fingers gently over the warded eye, applying no pressure but merely ghosting his fingertips over the spot. "Your poor Eye, does it hurt?"

"Not any more," Hiei replied, "but it refuses to respond to me." There was silence for a moment and then Hiei reached up and took his mate's hand, causing Kurama to shift his gaze down to the half-Koorime's natural eyes.

"Kurama," Hiei began slowly and the fox would have sworn he saw a flicker of true fear in those deep red eyes, "If he could do all this…if he…" Hiei trailed off and glanced down. When he looked up again the crimson depths were drenched in unmistakable fear. "I would have sworn on my life I had destroyed that demon two nights ago. When we faced him before he had the power only to create asto bodies, but the thing I killed was most definitely not that sort of cheep reflection. It was a true double, completely indistinguishable from the original. What's more, he has incapacitated the Jagan and even if I could use it I don't think I could break the hold he has on her. Kurama…" Hiei hesitated before finishing in a much softer voice, "he is much stronger than I am."

**(xxx)**

"**N**ow what should we do first, hmmm little one?" Anei said sweetly to the girl beside him. She did not respond, but then he hadn't expected her to.

"This is such a fun little game we're playing," the shadow continued, "but to get the most pleasure from it we must play it right. We have to pick our blows carefully and in order of increasing potency. Otherwise," he smirked down at her, "I'm afraid your poor fox-daddy might give out before we're through with him."

At the mention of her tousan he felt a flicker of her consciousness reach the surface for a brief moment. It was like the flickering light of a firefly, gone before he even realized what it was. He frowned. She should not have been able to touch the forefront of her mind from the darkness he had locked her in.

"You are most interesting indeed," he murmured, studying her for a moment. When, after several minutes, her presence remained lost in the void he turned back to the city before them. His yellow eyes scanned the countless neighborhoods. He smirked suddenly as an idea hit him.

"I do believe I have found the perfect opening move for us, my dear."

**(xxx)**

**K**urama stared at Hiei for a moment after the fire demon's confession. He was amazed that Hiei would admit to being weaker than anyone. There had been a time when the half-Koorime would never have allowed himself to think such a thing and would have charged recklessly into any battle, no matter how hopeless, to prove it was not true. But now he admitted it quietly and dejectedly as if it were a simple, undeniable fact.

Perhaps it made sense though. After all, before five years ago Hiei had never had anyone to be scared for as he did now. Sure, there had always been his sister, but he was confident in his abilities to protect her. However, Hiei was not so confident in his strength to protect his own family. Together, he and Kurama were targets for demon attacks much stronger than those that would ever bother with Yukina. As much as he tried to hide it, Kurama had always suspected that Hiei harbored a secret fear that their family might someday be attacked by a force too strong for him to defeat. Kurama remembered how much convincing it had taken just for Hiei to finally allow the children's Kakurenbo game out of the house and into the woods.

"Hiei…" Kurama started in an attempt to comfort his mate. What soothing words he might have said were lost, however, as a familiar dark energy signal flared in the distance. Both demons tensed and looked towards the window.

"That bastard. He's playing with us," Hiei growled, gritting his teeth.

"What choice do we have but to play his game?" Kurama countered as his eyes narrow in a look of pure hatred reserved only for the most twisted of enemies he had come across over the years. Jumping up from their bed, Hiei threw Kurama's shirt at him and retrieved his own as well as his katana. When Kurama went to stand, Hiei offered a hand to help him up and fixed him with a concerned gaze.

"Are you sure you're alright, fox? I know how hard this has been on you. I don't want you to pass out again." Kurama smiled slightly at the fire demon's concern.

"I'm fine, Quickfire. Don't worry about me," he assured his mate. Not entirely satisfied, Hiei let the subject drop and lead the way down the stairs.

The demons raced across the city towards the energy signal, Kurama on the street and Hiei above on the rooftops. The half-Koorime kept his speed in check with Kurama's as he did not want the redhead out of his sight. That whole ordeal was doing terrible things to the fox's nerves. Hiei clenched his fists as they sped on, swearing to himself that he would destroy Anei for this.

Without the Jagan functioning, it was some time before Hiei could pinpoint exactly where the energy signal was coming from. When he did his eyes widened in shock. Taking a flying leap from the rooftop, he landed beside the fox on the street below.

"Kurama…" he started.

"I know," the redhead replied, glancing at Hiei with an odd expression that the fire demon could not read. They doubled their pace as they sprinted towards the familiar house, hoping they weren't too late.

**(xxx)**

**T**he boy yawned loudly as he was dragged from sleep into the land of the wakeful. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes lethargically. Yawning again, he sat up and tried to distinguish what had awoken him.

He blinked blearily around him but before his eyes even focused he was aware of a dark presence in the room. Startled, he was fully awake within seconds and staring wide-eyed around his room. He shivered suddenly and then realized it was because the window was opened.

Frowning, as he did not remember opening the window, he climbed out of bed and pulled it shut. Turning around to face the room, he tried to find the presence he knew was hiding there. He blinked in surprise when he met a face that did not match the dark presence he had felt.

He stepped closer to the figure hidden in one shadowy corner of his room, staring at if for several seconds as though expecting it to transform into a monster before his very eyes. Finally, confusion and curiosity overcame his caution.

"Oki," Yuso asked quietly, "what are you doing here?"


	7. Limit

"**O**ki, what are you doing here?" Yuso asked in confusion. The girl didn't respond. She stared at him blankly with dead, soulless eyes and Yuso felt a shiver travel down his spine.

"Oki?" he asked again, fighting the urge to step back. This was his cousin. There was no need to be afraid of her, and yet fear was all he felt rising within him. Something wasn't right.

"Why are you here in the middle of the night, Oki?" Yuso tried again. Again she did not answer him and the feeling of uneasiness grew.

"Oki," Yuso whispered, his voice wavering despite his attempt to hide his fear, "are you alright?" A twisted smile spread itself on the girl's face and she took a step forward, causing the boy to stumble backwards. Tripping over himself, he fell and lay in the middle of the floor, watching her advance. When she was directly before him, she said in a dazed monotone voice, "I'm fine." Then the room burst into flame.

**(xxx)**

**T**he home of the former Spirit Detective had just come into view when the smell of smoke filled the air. Neither demon missed the glow of flames beyond the closed window of a second story room. Kurama's steps faltered as he barely gasped, "No!" Hiei sped up, disappearing completely as he flitted ahead. Regaining his stride, Kurama followed. He found the front door already forced opened by his mate and sprinted into the house, heading for the stairs.

**(xxx)**

**T**he earsplitting wail of a smoke alarm shattered the silence of the night. The sound and the smell of smoke brought Yusuke to full wakefulness in seconds. Keiko had almost died once trying to rescue his spiritless body from a burning apartment. Sense then fire had always been a good way to get his attention. Bolting up, he raced out of the room, never thinking twice about the fact that he wore only a pair of green boxers.

As he raced into the hall he thought he heard the sound of a door slamming opened on the first floor. Thoughts of the possible intruder, however, were quickly chased away by the sudden horrifying realization that the smoke was coming from his son's room. Nearly falling in his haste, he ran down the hall and skidded to a halt before his son's door. Smoke poured out around the edges and he stifled a cough as he reached for the handle.

A sudden hand on his wrist stopped him. Yusuke jumped to find that Hiei had suddenly materialized beside him.

"The doorknob is hot, you idiot," the demon grunted.

"Hiei? What the hell?" Yusuke cried in confusion. The half-Koorime only shook his head.

"I'll explain later," he supplied and then reached for the doorknob. With his tolerance to heat, the scalding metal of the knob went unnoticed and the door swung opened. A wall of smoke descended on them. Yusuke's eyes watered as he was overtaken by a fit of coughs.

"Oki…" a new voice made the former detective jump again and he turned to see that Kurama had come up behind them.

"Oki?" he repeated in confusion. When the redhead offered no reply, he turned back to the room and gasped. In the center of the room stood Oki with a terrified Yuso on the floor at her feet. Flames formed a ring around them, trapping them.

"What the…What is she doing?" Yusuke cried angrily, turning to the fire demon.

"She's not doing this," he replied quietly, eyes narrow. Yusuke was about to shout a reply when a new voice interrupted him.

"It certainly appears that she is doing this, doesn't it?" Yusuke turned to find a figure wrapped in a black cloak standing within the ring of flames.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded. The figure's face was hidden from sight, but Yusuke felt the smirk that it wore.

"I'm a nightmare," the figure replied. Its yellow eyes, the only part of its face that was visible, shifted to look behind Yusuke. "More accurately, I'm _his_ nightmare." Blinking, Yusuke turned to look at his former partner. The fox's eyes were narrowed and they burned brightly in the light of the flames. Yusuke was startled when he realized that the redhead was actually growling deep in his throat.

"Listen you bastard…" Yusuke started, rising his hand in preparation to fire a Spirit Gun blast.

"No!" both demons beside him barked. Yusuke jumped and turned to look at them incredulously.

"He's controlling her," Hiei explained. "His hold is absolute. If you kill him her mind will be lost forever." Yusuke just stared at him, letting the statement sink in.

"Dad!" the cry brought all eyes back to the children behind Anei. Yusuke's chest tighten at the frightened, pleading look his son gave him.

"Let him go, you asshole!" Yusuke shouted, taking a step forward. Flames leapt up to block his entry into the room.

"Hiei, can't you do something about the damn fire?" Yusuke asked in frustration.

"What do you think I've been trying to do!" the fire demon growled back. Crimson eyes turned to glare at the floor as his fists clenched. Yusuke heard him say in barely a whisper, "It's not just the Jagan. He's sealed off my energy completely…"

"That's right," Anei smirked, causing the ruby glare to return to him full force. "I'm afraid this is a lesson for the fox and _you_ aren't invited to interfere. Speaking of which…" He stepped to the side and looked down at the children behind him.

Oki, who had been standing motionless, reached down and grasped her cousin's arm. Yuso cried out, smoke beginning to rise as his skin pealed and blistered as it burned.

"Stop it!" Yusuke shouted while his son continued to scream in agony. "STOP IT!"

Yuso tried to struggle away, but moving made the pain worse and his screams grew louder, tears dripping down his face. He tried to form words, tried to talk to his cousin, but was able only to cry in pain. Finally, one of his tormented scream managed to twist itself into a world. "OKI!"

The girl's eyes widened at the mention of her name and she released Yuso, stumbling backward. Panting, Oki blinked slowly and a look of confusion crossed her face as she tried to recognize where she was. Looking down, she gasped in shock to find her cousin curled in a ball at her feet, whimpering and holding one badly burned arm.

"Yuso?" she whispered. Her eyes began to fill with water and she took another step back. "What…did I…?" She was shaking now, small hands clasping at the elbows to hug herself. Shaking her head in disbelief, Oki continued to back up. The flames began to recede and then died altogether as she backed herself into the wall. Emerald teargems bounced and rolled across the charred floor.

"How troublesome you are…" Anei growled. The third eye on his forehead flashed as it opened. A flare of energy blanketed the room and then a blur of green shot towards the ceiling beside Anei. The shadowy figure looked up as the pod at the end of the stem opened, revealing three rows of razor-sharp teeth.

Anei glanced at Kurama over his shoulder, something like amusement dancing in his sickly yellow eyes. The enraged redhead narrowed his eyes as the carnivorous flower lunged. Deadly sharp teeth snapped viciously shut on air. Anei reappeared beside the distraught girl.

"Oki!" the fox screamed at the same time the half-Koorime shouted, "Stay away from her!" Ignoring their cries, the demented shadow passed his hand over her head and she instantly fell slack with unconsciousness. Catching her limp form, he turned to address the demons in the doorway.

"Until next time," he grinned at them and then was gone.

"DAMN IT!" Hiei swore, followed by a stream of Makain curses and several damaging punches to the wall. Rushing into the room, Yusuke assessed his son's condition. The boy had been knocked out by the pain. The burn on his arm was raw and ugly and Yusuke winced to see it.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" he spat as he gathered his injured son gently into his arms.

Hiei didn't answer but stepped into the room. He stopped before the scattered teargems where his daughter had been standing and slowly bent to pick one up. He stared at it silently, lost in thought.

Having not received an answer and not liking being ignored, Yusuke whirled around to face his former partners. "Hey!...hey, fox-boy, are you okay?" Hiei spun to see what had caused the concern in Yusuke's voice. Crimson orbs widened when he saw his mate.

"Kurama?" Standing from his crouched position, he slowly approached his mate. Kurama was backed into the wall across from the door, holding his head and gasping for air. His eyes had a crazed, wild look to them. The final words from the nightmare repeated in an endless loop in the fox's troubled mind.

"_You are the cause of this!"_

"Fox?" Now in the doorway, Hiei reached out a hand slowly to his mate. Seeing the movement, Kurama jerked away from the hand like a frightened animal. Hiei stopped advancing, letting his hand drop. The redhead leaned against the wall, panting and staring fearfully at the fire demon. Hiei felt his blood run cold as he realized that Kurama didn't recognize him.

"_You are the cause of this!"_

"What's wrong with him?" Yusuke asked quietly, watching from inside the room. Hiei ignored the question and took a small step towards his mate. Again, Kurama stumbled backwards as soon as he realized Hiei's intentions.

"Kurama, don't you know who I am?" Hiei asked softly, hurt by the redhead's fear of his touch. He cursed himself, wishing he had the power of the Jagan to help calm his mate's mind. Kurama seemed to have heard the question, however, because his eyes became slightly more focused.

"Hi…ei?" Kurama whispered, tears forming at the edges of his brilliant emerald eyes.

"_**You are the cause of this!"**_

With a scream Kurama fell to his knees clutching his head. Two half-formed tears fell as he squeezed his eyes shut and continued to cry out as if in pain.

"Kurama!" Hiei rushed forward but stopped as his mate's ki flared. When the energy spike passed, the redhead had disappeared and a silver Youko crouched in his place.

"What…?" Hiei stared in shock as the Makai's King of Thieves slowly got to his feet. Cold golden eyes regarded him for a moment before the deep voice explained calmly, "Shuichi has reached his limit. His mind is dangerously close to shattering altogether. I had to take over or let him be utterly destroyed."

"I thought you could only come out with that special potion crap," Yusuke said quietly. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the gold stare turned to him.

"These circumstances are different," Youko replied. "Shuichi's mind was shutting down and so it was not difficult for me to gain control."

"Bring Kurama back," a cold baritone order turned the attention to Hiei. The half-Koorime was glaring at the Youko's feet with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Do you not find me as attractive as him?" Youko pouted playfully. Hiei's head jerked up and he glared darkly at the demon.

"_Kurama_ is my mate, not you. And Oki is _his_ daughter, not yours," Hiei replied icily.

"I don't know," Youko countered, "she does have my eyes you know. Well, one of them anyway. And besides," he paused to flick a bit of silver hair over his shoulder and give Hiei a sultry stare, "I'm sure you'll find me every bit as satisfying as your dear Shuichi."

"Bring _him_ back out!" Hiei growled, intensifying his glare. The Youko sighed.

"I can't do that," he said, continuing quickly to cut off Hiei's angry protests, "his mind is too fragile right now. Bringing him back to the surface will destroy what little sanity I managed to preserve." There was silence for a long, tense moment.

"Will he recover?" Hiei asked tentatively. He let his glare drop and met the Youko's golden gaze.

"I don't know," the fox answered honestly.


	8. Unsealed

Sorry it's been so long. I hit a bit of writer's block plus there was a big garage sale in my neighborhood last weekend and my grandparents are coming next week so I've been busy cleaning and going through junk. Anyway, a few notes before we begin. First, I know I ended the last chapter abruptly. Forgive me for that. Truth be told, I rewrote that chapter about three times before I was finally satisfied with it and I'm still not sure I'm entirely happy with it. Secondly, I also realized that I made it seem like Hiei hated Youko Kurama for no reason. That certainly is not true and I'll try to clear up Hiei's reaction to Youko in this chapter. I believe that covers everything so, ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**T**hey sat in the living room in silence. Yuso was laid out on the couch with his father sitting worriedly beside him running his fingers through the boy's hair. Youko had prepaired a salve to ease the burn, the very same medicine the redhead had used on himself a few nights before, and was now applying it.

Hiei stood by the window, fists clenched as he glared at everything in sight. Put simply, he was angry. He was angry at almost everyone and everything, but mostly at himself. He felt completely helpless just sitting her in Yusuke's house. He had tried to go after Anei soon after the Youko had appeared, but the silver fox had stopped him and reminded him, "You have no way of locating him until he flares his energy again. You won't find him until he wants you to. And even if you could catch up to him, what would you do? You know you don't stand a chance with your energy sealed like this."

He couldn't deny that the Youko was right. There was nothing he could do, that any of them could do. The thought only made him angrier and more frustrated than ever. Despite that, however, and against all the many times that life had taught him that hope was worthless and futile; he did have some small hope for his daughter. Oki had broken out of Anei's control when Yuso called her name, perhaps she could do it again. She may not have a Jagan, but the girl had no doubt inherited the small amount of telepathic powers that Hiei himself had possessed before the implant had boosted them.

Mind control is a tricky thing. Weak minds may be controlled forever and may even be destroyed without much difficulty. Strong minds can break free of control and are very hard to destroy or even injure. A mind, weak or strong, endowed with telepathic abilities has many advantages. A mind such as that can break through most types of mind control unless the margin in power between it and the controller is truly great. And even so, as time goes by the mind adjusts to control and fights against it with more and more force. In other words, a mind comes under the control of another because the intruder is foreign and the mind doesn't know how to fight it. The longer it is controlled, however, the more accustomed it becomes to the intruding force and so more of the mind's strength is devoted to expelling that force. Hiei's small, secret hope was just that, that Oki would be able to free herself from Anei over time. However, considering her age and level of mastery over her slight telepathic abilities, the chances of that happening were terrifyingly slim.

The half-Koorime broke off his train of thought when he noticed his mate's silver counterpart coming towards him in the window's reflection. Yusuke remained on the couch with his son, watching the demons silently. Youko stopped a few feet behind Hiei. He stood there silently, making no move to touch the fire demon.

"The boy will be alright when he wakes up, although even my salve won't stop the nasty scar that burn will leave," he informed Hiei quietly. Hiei grunted in reply, but the fox noticed how his tense form relaxed fractionally. Unwilling to stand the heavy silence much longer the fox continued teasingly, "You know, Hiei, I must say I'm rather hurt with the way you reacted to my presence earlier." Hiei's fists clenched and the silver fox wondered for a moment if the shorter demon was going to hit him, but the fire demon only sighed.

"I've never been sure what to think of you," Hiei muttered quietly. "I don't know whether to think of you as separate from Kurama or not. I would say not because it is the combination of you and Shuichi that makes Kurama who he his. You are his strength and his knowledge and his endurance. But you are also his past. There are times when even he thinks of you as separate from him, so much so that he vowed to live out his human life in a human form and leave you where you belonged, in the past. Your presence only confuses him, and I as well."

Youko stood silently. The teasing expression had slipped from his face and the new expression was unreadable. He took one step and enveloped Hiei in a hug from behind. The half-Koorime tensed but made no move to push him away.

"I am worried about him as well," Youko whispered quietly in Hiei's ear. "And I apologize. I am sure my sudden appearance did nothing to help ease your fears for him. But you know I am trying to help him. I am still his strength and his endurance. He will be alright."

"I think I better go tell Koenma about all of this," Yusuke said in the silence that followed, feeling as though he was intruding on a very private moment. With one last look at his son he went up the stairs to retrieve the ancient communication device in his top dresser drawer. Youko took a step back, still hugging the half-Koorime, and Hiei allowed himself to be led to a chair.

"You should rest while you can," he murmured softly to the fire demon. "I can try to help you break the seal Anei has placed on you, but I will not attempt it unless you are completely prepaired and rested." Hiei was about to argue, but the Youko ran his fingers soothingly through the soft raven hair and Hiei lost all will to protest. All the worry and frustration and anger had worn on his energy quite a bit and he found himself drifting off to sleep before he could stop it. And then he didn't want to stop it.

Youko watched the smaller demon sleep for a few minutes. The look of peace that blanketed his childlike features warmed the thief's heart and he could easily see why Shuichi loved this demon so. Sitting on the coffee table, he closed his eyes and entered the darkness of his mind.

"_Shuchi?"_ he called softly into the darkness. There was no answer. He sighed. _"Do you know what a mess you have made? Do realize what you are doing to your mate? I would never treat someone I loved like this."_ Youko wasn't surprised when the mention of his mate finally provoked an answer from the redhead.

"_I don't need a guilt trip, Youko," _Kurama answered, his voice much weaker than Youko's.

"_No, certainly not, you are perfectly capable of that without my help,"_ Youko returned, slightly worried by how week his counterpart's voice was. Silence answered him, so he continued. _"You have blamed yourself for everything since this began. Nothing that has happened is your fault, but you are so convinced that it is that you don't even see what your guilt is doing to those who care about you." _

"_Anei is doing this for revenge on me,"_ Kurama replied. He sounded so far away that Youko barely heard him.

"_And you are letting him win!" _Youko retorted. _"Even if it is for revenge on you, that doesn't make it your fault. You have no control over that bastard. How are you to blame for his decision?" _

"_He's doing it because I tricked him."_

"_You were doing what was necessary to save your mate. Shuichi, you are giving him exactly what he wants. The only part of this that is your fault is what you are doing to Hiei now."_

Silence filled the void. Youko wasn't sure if his counterpart wasn't answering because he didn't want to or wasn't able to, but in any case the conversation was definitely over. Opening his eyes, the silver fox again gazed at the sleeping fire demon. He sighed, his thoughts drifting to the bat demon he had known so long ago.

"Careful, Shuichi," he said quietly to himself, "if you do not come back soon that bastard may very well take away everything worth coming back for."

"You say something?" Yusuke asked, coming down the stairs.

"No," Youko answered, still staring at Hiei's slumbering form. "What did Koenma have to say?"

"Not much," Yusuke admitted, resuming his seat by his son. "He said this Anei guy doesn't even show up on Reikai radar, not surprisingly, but he'll keep an eye out anyway. Not that that'll do any good. We'll probably know where he is long before pacifier breath does." Yusuke's chocolate gaze traveled to the sleeping demon. "How's he holding up?"

"As well as can be expected. Once he wakes up I would like to try to remove the seal Anei has placed on him. Might I borrow your kitchen for the preparations?"

"Uh…sure, knock yourself out," Yusuke replied, wondering what kind of concoction Youko was planning on cooking up in the kitchen. The demon nodded his thanks and went into said kitchen, leaving Yusuke in the living room with his son and Hiei. Despite his worry for his son, however, curiosity soon got the better of the ex-Spirit Detective and he crept after the youko.

Yusuke was surprised to see such a number of plants and plant parts arranged on the table. There were leaves of all sizes, shapes, and colors grouped in one corner, countless seeds in another, as well as many other piles of branches, roots, stems, and pods.

"This is like a horror movie I saw once," Yusuke muttered, "about this guy who got eaten by his own killer plants in his basement. How many different plants did you have to grow to get all that?"

"Actually," Youko replied as he laid several bowls as well as a mortar and pestle on the table, "they are all from the same plant."

"Really?" Yusuke asked in amazement. Personally, he had really missed being around Kurama when their missions together had mostly ended and the group began to drift apart. The various things he had learned from the redhead had always been interesting and amazing. He'd always thought of Kurama as somewhat of a living Discovery Channel. "What kinda plant?"

"It is a plant that eases and increases the flow of ki through the body. It is rather popular in Makai, though not necessarily for the purposes by which I am employing it."

"What do ya mean?"

"It can have some very…calming effects and, when mixed properly with other substances, it can become an effective hallucinogen."

"Wait a minute, you telling me this is some kinda Makain crack?" Yusuke chuckled.

"Not by itself, no…but it is a key ingredient," Youko replied.

"So…you're gonna break the energy seal on Hiei by getting him high?" Yusuke asked.

"Certainly not!" Youko cried "As I said, this plant will enhance the flow of energy in his body. I am hoping that by adding some of my own energy that flow will become strong enough to overcome the seal."

"Oh, I get it," Yusuke nodded, "like a river breaking through a dam."

"Precisely," Youko smiled as he began to grind some of the seeds with the pestle and mortar. Yusuke watched him work as he added bits of branches and leaves and water from one of the bowls to the mixture.

"When did all this start, with Oki I mean?" Yusuke asked after a moment. Then he added, "Or maybe you don't know? Kurama was the one in charge then so…"

"I am aware of what is happening to Shuichi," Youko answered as he continued to work. "A few nights ago that bastard Anei invaded her dreams and Shuichi's thoughts and very nearly turned them against one another. Hiei thought he had killed the demon, but apparently he was mistaken."

"How did he fool Hiei?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"Years ago, when Shuichi first faced Anei, he was able to create asto bodies, illusions of himself," he added when Yusuke opened his mouth to ask. "Since then he has had a Jagan implant and I can only guess it has upgraded his astro bodies. From Hiei's description I would say that Anei can now create fully physical doppelgangers."

"I don't mean to be rude," Yusuke said after a while, "but, what Hiei said before, that Oki wasn't _your_ daughter…"

"He was just as frazzled as Shuichi when he said that," Youko cut in. "I have watched her grow just as Shuichi has and I can assure you I love her very much. As much as I want Shuichi to get a hold of himself and be able to come back and take care of his family, I do dearly hope for a chance at Anei before then."

"You and me both," Yusuke grunted. Youko continued to work on his mixture for another forty-five minutes, during which time he and Yusuke continued to hold short conversations with one another. When finally all was complete, the concoction was pored into a glass and the bowls were set in the sink. Yusuke made a face as he looked at the brown liquid. It smelled about half as appetizing as it looked.

"I'm sure glad I'm not the one drinking this shit," he muttered. The youko couldn't stop himself from nodding in agreement as he took the glass and the lead the way back to the living room. Hiei and Yuso were both still asleep. Though he would have preferred to have let Hiei remain asleep, Youko knew that Anei was in control of the situation and he could reappear at any time. Kneeling by the chair, he gently shook the half-Koorime awake. At first, Hiei tensed and looked ready to pounce on whoever had awoken him, but he relaxed as the night's events came back to him.

"Hiei," Youko said gently, "I want to try and remove that seal now. I know it is rather revolting, but please try to drink all of this." He handed the glass to Hiei. The fire demon sniffed it and recoiled, shooting the fox a look. However, he said nothing and slowly lifted the glass to his lips. As soon as the liquid touched his tongue he wanted to retch. He pulled the glass away and shivered in disgust.

"Revolting is an understatement," he grumbled.

"Don't you know medicine isn't supposed to taste good?" Yusuke asked as he tried desperately not to laugh. Hiei glared at him.

"I know it is horrible," Youko said reassuringly, "but if I add anything for taste it will diminish the effect. Please try." The soft tone was so close to one his redheaded mate would have used that found himself unable to refuse. Holding his breath, he downed the entire glass in three great gulps. He fought his rebelling stomach as he handed the glass back to Youko who set it on the coffee table.

"What now?" Hiei asked. Youko moved to settle in front of him and held out his hands.

"I need to transfer some of my energy to you and hopefully that will be enough to break the seal," the silver fox explained. Hiei placed his palms against the youko's obediently and was immediately enveloped in warmth as the energy transfer began.

He closed his eyes as a sense of calm and relaxation stole over him. Despite the horrid taste of the drink he had consumed, he did feel better than he had in days. His entire body was loose and relaxed. He could feel his own energy mixing pleasantly with the youko's. Being a part of Kurama, Youko's energy was only slightly different from the redhead's and the fire demon felt a wave of pleasure flood him as he imagined that it was the redhead's energy. The pleasure was heightening, but there was something stemming it, something blocking the way. He pushed against it, feeling Youko's energy push with him. A moan escaped him as the pleasure kept building and he fought desperately against the barrier. Finally, when he felt he could take it no longer the barrier gave way and everything exploded.

Hiei opened his eyes and blinked against the light in the room. Stars swam before his vision and he was panting heavily. Youko sat before him, smirking while Yusuke had his fist stuffed in his mouth to keep from laughing. Hiei could feel the energy moving through his body freely and unhindered and under the ward the Jagan pulsed to life. Exhausted but relieved, Hiei sank back into the chair.

"Um…" Yusuke finally choked, "I'll just go…uh…get you some new pants!" He burst into laughter as he went up the steps. Youko brought a hand up to his mouth to cover a snicker. Hiei looked down and blushed.


	9. Farewell

Ah! It's been over a year since I started this and about six months since I left you all hanging. I'm so horrible! The only excuse I can really offer is writer's block followed by school followed by my computer dying around Christmas and not getting fixed until Sunday. Anyway, I just finally figured out how I was going to transition into the next part of this (took me long enough) and thought it would be a good way to get into writing again. It's been SOOOO long since I've writing anything other than school papers. I missed this story and I am so sorry I let it go for so long like this. If it makes you all out there in reader land feel any better I'm blowing off AP English homework to do this. So, feel loved. And now, for the first time in half a year, ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**H**iei fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair. Dawn was approaching and still Anei had not reappeared. With the newly restored Jagan he had spend hours scanning the city but found no trace of the demon or Oki. Now he sat impatiently in Yusuke's living room glaring at the wall.

Yusuke had fallen asleep some time ago, slumped on the couch beside his son who had yet to awaken. Youko occupied the third chair and had been staring at Hiei for some time. Normally Hiei would have simply ignored it, but under the current circumstances the youko's unrelenting gaze was beginning to wear on the fire demon's nerves. More than once the silver fox opened his mouth as though considering saying something only to close it and remain staring in silence.

However, while Hiei imagined he was being toyed with Youko was actually doing no such thing. After unsealing Hiei's energy Youko had turned his attention to his other half who was currently hiding himself away in the back of their shared mind. The fox had spent several hours now contemplating their situation and weighing every option. Finally he had reached a decision.

"_Shuichi,"_ he called. He had been calling for some time now and as of yet his other half still refused to answer. Sighing he glanced at the predawn light outside the window and knew time was running out. Closing his eyes he called with all his might the one thing he hoped the redhead would respond to, _"Kurama!" _

The youko felt a prick of the other's presence that soon became a more pronounced tingling. In a moment the other's voice flooded his thoughts. _"Why did you use that name?"_

"_It belongs to you," _he answered simply, and then added, _"to both of us."_ There was silence and for a moment Youko was afraid the other had slipped away again. The presence was fading back into the darkness. With a frustrated growl the fox barked, _"You must stop this!"_ The presence halted its retreat and the youko continued. _"You must stop trying to hide behind my strength."_

"_You are the stronger one between us,"_ Kurama pointed out.

"_No, I am not," _Youko replied. He felt the other was about to answer and quickly cut him off. _"Kurama, the reason I have taken over for you now is not because you are weak and I am strong. It is because you love and I do not."_

"_You told Yusuke yourself that you love Oki. And you've been very kind to Hiei."_

"_But I am not you, Kurama. We share a body and a mind but we are two separate souls. I love our daughter, yes, and I have even grown quite fond of Hiei, but you are the one who truly and unconditionally loves them."_

"_You keep using that name," _the redhead pointed out quietly. _"Why?"_

"_Because we have tried to live like this for too long and it cannot continue." _

"…_what are you talking about?" _Kurama asked hesitantly.

"_I want Hiei to use his Jagan to finish what you started with the Fruit of Past Lives."_

"_You want…to combine our souls?"_

"_Yes, and I want your personality to be dominate."_

"_What will happen to you?" _The redhead was afraid he already knew the answer and if that was the case he could never go through with this.

"_I will be you, and you will be me. We will no longer be two souls but one."_

"_But if I am the dominate one, won't you cease to exist?"_ Youko did not answer right away.

"_As I am now, yes," _he said finally. _"We will be one, so changing forms will no longer be a possibility, although you gave that up years ago so I cannot see how it could be a problem. We obviously won't talk like this anymore either."_

"_No," _Kurama said simply.

"_Kurama…"_

"_No, I can't do that to you."_

"_Do what?" _Youko's voice rose to almost a shout. Why did the damn human have to make this so hard?

"_Deprive you of an afterlife…of a chance to see Kuronue." _There was silence between them for an indeterminable time.

"_I said before that you loved your family more than I, and you do. The bond you share with Hiei is far stronger than anything I had with Kuronue. Our relationship was based purely on a physical basis and I regret that but I cannot change it. If we become one, I will feel what you feel. Now I watch, I do not experience and that will change. I would rather spend another life time loving Hiei as part of you than to watch you lose your family in the slim hope I and Kuronue could be reunited."_

"_Youko…"_

"_Hiei said before that I am your past and he was right. There is no future for the past. I can only live on through you, not as we are now, but as a part of you." _He paused for a moment and then added; _"Besides you are the one who must defeat Anei and end this. I will never fight him as I told Yusuke I would, it is not my place."_

Kurama was silent and Youko grew angry at his counterpart again. Why must he insist on running away from this?

"_You want to rescue your daughter, do you not?"_ he demanded. The response was immediate.

"_Of course I do!"_

"_Then _you _must be the one to do so, not I. You are her father. I am nothing but a stranger to her. You have to do this, Kurama." _

Again there was silence before the redhead replied. The youko was right, of course, they could not live as two separate people. He knew this. It was the reason for his decision to give up Youko after the Makai Tournament. This was more than merely living in a human form, however. This was a destruction of his demon identity altogether. Then he though of Oki and that horrible look on her face when she had broken free for that brief instant and realized what she had done to her cousin. He though of Hiei and how he had abandoned his mate in favor of cowering deep within the mind he shared with the silver fox. His heart ached.

"_All right," _he whispered.

Satisfied the youko opened his eyes slowly, taking his time in readjusting to the physical world. When at last he felt realigned with this plane of existence he turned to Hiei.

"Hiei," he began, waiting patiently for wine red eyes to turn to him before continuing, "Shuichi and I have reached a decision. We need your help. Consider it in return for my services in unsealing you." The half-Koorime narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked cautiously.

"Shuichi's experiments with the Fruit of Past Lives began to meld our two separate souls into one," Youko explained. "We want you to use the Jagan and finish the job." Hiei stared for a minute, unsure of what to say.

"What does Kurama say about this?" he asked. His Jagan glowed to life beneath his headband to detect any lies.

"He agrees." Not a lie. The glow diminished and Hiei shifted his gaze to the window and bit his lip. He hated even to enter his mate's mind, reforming his soul was out of the question; or it would have been under any other circumstances. Slowly his gaze returned to the silver fox.

"I am not sure how…" he trailed off, knowing his was only stalling and knowing Youko knew it too.

"The connection is already there thanks to the fruit. You only have to finish pushing our souls together."

Hiei swallowed nervously. "The Jagan is not a gentle tool," he warned, "if I do this, it will hurt."

"I know," Youko nodded, his gaze softening at the concern in Hiei's voice. The fire demon stared at his hands in his lap for a long moment before reaching up and removing his headband.

"Before I do anything I want to speak with Kurama."

"Of course," the Youko nodded. Hiei stared for a second more before closing his natural eyes and letting the Jagan take over his sight. Youko closed his eyes as well.

"_Kurama!"_ Hiei called into the darkness.

"_Hiei," _the redhead's voice responded sounding relieved.

"_Kurama, are you sure you wish to go through with this?" _

"_Yes…Hiei, I want to live as a whole person again. I am tired of feeling torn between two identities. For your sake…and Oki's…I want to be whole." _

"_If you are sure," _Hiei sighed. _"Kurama…whatever happens I love you, all of you, and I always will." _He could feel the redhead's smile.

"_I love you too, Quickfire." _

"_I suppose this is goodbye then, Shuichi," _Youko cut in. There was no emotion in his voice, it was merely a fact.

"_Yes,"_ Kurama agreed in the same tone, _"farewell." _

Taking that as his cue Hiei left his mate's mind and flipped his perception to focus on the two souls. Two bright masses of energy, one red and one blue, tangled around each other at the center of the fox's being. Hiei looked and could see that the Youko had been right and the bottom half of each soul had already joined into one purple mass.

Unsure of exactly what to do he tried gently pushed the red soul. It shifted obediently. The souls may have the appearance of smoke but both were solid. Hiei hesitated, wondering what the consequences of this would be and if he should really go through with it, but it as Kurama's decision to make, not his.

He readied himself to push both souls toward each other at the same moment. Even in his out of body state his heart thudded deafeningly in his ears. He took a deep breath and thought one last time about stopping. Then in one quick movement he pushed the souls toward each other.

As soon as they touched they morphed together just as the bottom had to create a glowing purple mass. He felt his mate's energy immediately jump out of control, rising and falling in waves that were too great to be contained in the fox's body and so flowed outward to engulf everything around him.

Knowing there was nothing else he could do Hiei retreated and opened his eyes once again to the human world. Sunlight streamed in through the window and Hiei wondered how much time had passed. It had only seemed like a few minutes.

Kurama's form was engulfed in an almost blinding light. Nothing could be seen of him. Yusuke had been awoken by the sudden wave of Kurama's energy and now sat blinking stupidly on the couch.

"What's going on?" he asked. Hiei didn't bother to answer. Slowly the light was beginning to dim. It softened to a mere glow and than faded from the alabaster skin all together. The fire demon slowly approached his mate.

Emerald eyes opened slowly, squinting against a headache that was beating on Kurama's temples. He blinked a few times and the world slowly came into focus. Hiei knelt before him with a strange expression on his face. It was halfway between concern and relief.

"Kurama?" he asked quietly.

"I am alright," Kurama assured him. "I think it worked," he added as he looked down to stare at his hands. "I feel…different." Hiei nodded smiling brightly. He looked as if he were suppressing a laugh.

"What is so amusing?" the fox asked.

"Nothing," Hiei smiled. "Just Youko's way of making sure he isn't forgotten I suppose." Kurama stared at him in confusion. Hiei reached up and gently grasped a handful of his mate's long hair, pulling it forward for him to see. Kurama's eyes widened. In a moment he was up and in the bathroom to get a look in the mirror. Hiei and Yusuke exchanged a glance before the half-Koorime followed. He was worried his mate was upset but that fear was abolished when Kurama flashed him a brilliant smile upon entering the bathroom.

"What do you think?" Kurama asked as he examined the new streaks of silver that threaded their way through his crimson tresses, "was he trying to leave his mark or just give me premature gray hairs?"

"I think," Hiei replied as he wrapped his arms around his taller mate's waist, "that it doesn't matter. You could be bald and you would still be the most beautiful thing in the three worlds." He nuzzled his head into his mate's side and sighed. "I missed you, Fox."

"I know," Kurama returned the hug. "I am sorry for leaving you like that." For a long moment they didn't move and just stood there embracing each other. The moment, however, died quickly when a flare of familiar dark energy finally made itself known.


	10. Death

Finally, finally we are getting to the best part. After this chapter starts what was my original story plan for this story, way back before I decided not to kill Anei in "9 Months" and have him make a reappearance here. That's right kiddies; the angst has only just begun. Wait till you see how evil I can really be. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. First things first, we have to clear up this Anei mess. I have to warn you right now; this chapter is really emotionally charged. There were parts that were difficult to write because, well, they upset me so much. In any case, I hope you like it. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**T**he newly restored Jagan came alive with a burst of energy. In mere seconds Hiei had pinpointed the origin of Anei's energy flare.

"He's at Kuwabara's house," he growled. Fear for his sister and her family coursed through him and he clenched his fists. He glanced at his mate, who nodded in understanding, and then the fire demon was gone. Kurama hurried out of the bathroom. As he sprinted through the living room Yusuke tried to ask the fox a question.

"Hey, that energy, wasn't that—?"

"Stay here and contact Koenma!" Kurama shouted in answer. Yusuke yelled something back but Kurama didn't hear it. As soon as he left the house and entered the morning light he sped up far beyond what the human eye could follow and was gone.

Under normal circumstances Kurama would have been awed by the new level of speed he was able to reach. Surely he had Youko to thank for that. Of course it was nowhere near as fast as Hiei, but it was still quite a bit faster than Kurama had ever been able to run in his human body before. Now, however, these thoughts did not even cross his mind. All that mattered was getting to Kuwabara's house and getting there as fast as possible.

In mere moments the white two-story house came into view. The fox breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed no flames or smoke. The door was already opened and he entered. He heard voices from above and bolted up the stairs.

Anei stood in the hall with Oki beside him opposite Hiei whose arm was wreathed in black flames. Between them was a very frightened looking Kobushi.

"What the hell's going on, Shrimp?" Kuwabara was shouting angrily. Yukina stood behind him with a hand over her mouth and her eyes opened wide in terror. Hiei didn't respond.

"Well, I see the imiko has his little Eye back. How charming," Anei sneered. His own Jagan eye suddenly glowed but Hiei was ready for the attack this time. He would not be sealed again. Quickly he threw up a mental barrier and held it firmly in place. The shadow glared at this.

"This is your final warning," Hiei spat. "Release Oki NOW!"

His presence unnoticed as of yet, Kurama kneeled behind the group at the top of the stairs and quickly grew a long, thick vine. It sneaked along the corner of the wall and the floor. When it was far enough it lashed out in one lightning fast movement and wrapped itself around the scared boy and retracted, pulling him from the line of fire. The vine dragged the boy back along the wall and into Kurama's waiting arms.

"Kobushi!" Yukina cried in relief as she ran to retrieve her son. Kurama handed the boy over to her care, both mother and child promptly bursting into tears which bounced to the floor as sparkling gems and rolled in every direction.

Kurama sighed as the vine reverted back to a seed. He would have liked to have used that tactic to rescue Oki and he wouldn't be able to use it again now, but it was Kobushi who had been at risk of serious injury. The fox looked up and found Anei's gaze on him. Slowly Kurama stood up and advanced to stand beside his mate.

"So," Anei drawled, "the great Youko Kurama of legend is no more, I take it?"

"What's he talking about? And what happened to your hair, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked softly from behind them.

"Be quiet, Oaf," Hiei answered. Normally this would have sent the human into a fit, but now Kuwabara realized it was best to remain quiet and retreated to his wife's side to check on their son.

"This ends here," Kurama said his voice low and quivering with anger. "I will not allow you to harm anyone else."

"_I _have not harmed anyone," Anei replied silkily. "Who scratched your arms and burned your hand, my dear fox?"

"Shut up!" Hiei cried, but Anei continued.

"Who burned that boy's arm last night, hmmm?"

"I said be quiet!" The half-Koorime tried again to silence his mate's tormentor.

"Now, who are you really afraid will be the one to harm anyone else? Me? Or her?" Anei drew the girl in front of him and placed a hand on each of her small shoulders.

"Enough!" The Jagan on Hiei's forehead pulsed and Anei gave a cry and fell backward, completely unprepared for a mental assault. Oki blinked and seemed to awaken, the same way she had the night before. She stared at her parents for a moment in confusion. Then, just as before, everything that had happened began to come back to her. Tears filled her eyes and she gave a choked squeak of a sob. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

"Oki!" Kurama yelled.

"She's alright," Hiei assured his mate. "She only fainted." He allowed a small smile to slip onto his face and he took his gaze from Anei for the first time to glance at the fox. "She's free from him," he said in almost a whisper. Kurama's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"She is free from his hold," Hiei repeated louder, his smile growing. "And he," he added, nodding at Anei, "has been sealed." Kurama stared at his mate and then quickly looked at Anei. Sure enough the suffering demon's Jagan was dilated and bleeding and his energy was almost undetectable.

"He was strong and had great telekinetic abilities," Hiei smirked, "but when it comes to the Jagan, experience is everything." At these words Anei began to laugh. The laughter grew and became a loud ugly noise that shook his entire body. Both demons glared at him.

"You may have stopped my Jagan, imiko," Anei wheezed, "but you have not sealed my energy completely." With that he drew his cloak over Oki's small body and the girl disappeared. A moment later Anei screamed as he was impaled on a long thin shaft of bamboo that pierced one of his lungs. His collar was roughly grabbed, forcing him to look up into smoldering emerald eyes.

"What have you done with her?" the fox growled. Anei opened his mouth to speak but coughed up blood. He tried again.

"I…have learned some things…from observing humans…" he managed. "They…can finish…what I started."

"Answer me!" Kurama demanded, shaking the demon. Anei winced.

"She is…safe…" Anei gasped, pausing to cough again and spurt more crimson liquid.

"Where? Where is she?!" Kurama almost screamed.

"She is…safe…I…assure you," the shadow repeated slowly. The sickly yellow eyes slipped closed and the demon's wet, rattling breathing ceased. Kurama stared at the body he held for a long moment. He began to tremble and his breathing hitched.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked as he slowly approached his mate. He was torn between so many emotions, worry for Oki, loathing of Anei, and fear of how his mate would react to this new turn of events, that the soft question was the only action he trusted himself to take.

"You…" Kurama began softly, "you…bastard." Tears formed in his eyes and he began to shake Anei's body. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the fox screamed. He let the body drop to the floor and yanked the bamboo shaft out. He began to stab the body repeatedly, using his nails to tear at the robe between stabs. All the while an uncontrollable stream of curses flew from his lips, sometimes in Japanese, sometimes in Makain.

Yukina had stopped crying some time ago, but now she felt fresh tears well in her eyes and looked away, burying her son's head against her so he would not see. Kuwabara also respectfully lowered his eyes. Hiei, who had been watching in shock, was finally spurred into action by his sister's soft crying.

"Kurama," he called as he approached and knelt beside his mate. "Kurama. Kurama! Stop!" He reached forward and grabbed the fox's arms. Kurama tried to twist away but Hiei held on. "Kurama, please," Hiei whispered gently. Hiei slowly let go of the fox and wrapped his arms around him. Kurama remained frozen for a moment. Slowly he dropped the bamboo and turned in his mate's hold. Loud, heart-wrenching sobs wracked the redhead's body as he wrapped his own arms around the fire demon.

Hiei had not yet shed a tear for the situation at all. Since the nightmares had begun he had remained strong, supporting his mate as the fox deteriorated. Ordinarily the presence of his sister, and especially of Kuwabara, would have been more than enough to keep the cold little half-Koorime dry eyed. However, listening to Kurama's broken sobs was too much.

Black teargems began to surround them in growing numbers as the two demons clung to each other and cried for their daughter.

**(xxx)**

"**H**elp! Someone, I need some help!" a man yelled as he ran into the Emergency Room, a small girl cradled delicately in his arms with his coat wrapped around her.

"What's wrong with her?" a nurse asked as she ran up him.

"I don't know. I found her on the street," the man panted. "She doesn't seem to be hurt, but I can't wake her up."

"Alright, bring her over here." The nurse led him to a gurney and he gently laid down the strange young girl with the scarlet streaks through her raven black hair.


	11. Safety

I must say I found it very…interesting how most of you reacted to the last chapter, particularly the end. Most people not only ignored Anei's final warning but seemed to think the hospital scene would lead to a simple happy ending. Come on now, Keiko died at the end of "9 Months." Sugary happy endings belong in fairy tales, not my stories. Now the real fun begins. I hope I catch a few of you by surprise. ON WITH FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)****(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)****(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

"**H**ere are the MRI results on that Jane Doe, Sensei," a nurse announced as she handed a manila folder to Dr. Kinomoto. The doctor put down the chart she had been consulting and accepted the folder. She removed the transparent sheet and held it up to the light, a frown marring her otherwise delicate features.

"I would like to get Dr. Watanabe's opinion on these, but as far as I can tell everything seems normal," she sighed as she returned the pictures to the folder and handed it back to the nurse. Turning she gazed sadly at the still form in the bed behind her.

"Medically there is no reason why she shouldn't be waking up," Dr. Kinomoto admitted as she watched her young patient. She sighed again. "I want a nurse watching her at all times. If there is any change, notify me at once." The senior doctor began to walk away but was stopped by the timid voice of the nurse.

"Um…Sensei, I know you are hoping that someone will show up, but it has been three hours since she was admitted and it is hospital policy," the nurse said quietly. Dr. Kinomoto paused and considered the nurse's words. Having grown up as a foster child herself she had been trying to avoid this but the nurse was right and she could not wait any longer.

"Alright," Dr. Kinomoto said reluctantly, "notify social services."

**(xxx)**

**H**iei melted into existence out of thin air in the Kuwabara's kitchen for the umpteenth time. Kurama looked up as the fire demon joined him at the kitchen table. The fox already knew the answer to the question he would ask but asked it anyway.

"Still no sigh of her?" he asked. Hiei shook his head. Kurama dropped his eyes to stare into his cold coffee once more. It had been almost four hours since Anei had been killed and by now it was far past noon. Every fifteen minutes or so Hiei would disappear to scan the city with his Jagan but wherever Oki was her energy was too low to be detected.

Hiei had burned Anei's body once they had confirmed that it was in fact the shadow's true body and not another doppelganger. Anei may have had the ability to make convincing doubles but even he could not replicate the Jagan eye. Once Hiei had affirmed that the Eye was real he had incinerated the body. Since then Kurama had been sitting in the kitchen with Yukina trying to make him as comfortable as possible while Hiei flitted in and out impatiently.

Hiei was about to disappear once more to scan the city when a crackle of energy sprang to life in the middle of the kitchen, renting a gaping hole in space. Yukina gave a cry of surprise as both demons jumped to their feet, eyeing the hole warily. Kuwabara and Kobushi ran into the kitchen at the sound of Yukina's voice and stared dumbly at the hole.

"What the hell is happening now?" Kuwabara asked.

"I had a few things I thought I should tell you in person," the hole answered in a familiar voice. The prince of Reikai stepped into the kitchen in his teenage form. The blackness disappeared and the kitchen was whole once more.

"Oh gods," Kurama suddenly went pale and sank back into his chair. Koenma gave him a confused look before his eyes widened in realization.

"No, no. I am not here because of _that._ No one is dead," Koenma assured the fox. Kurama's face regained some color but the godling's presence still made him feel sick with anxiety.

"Then you know where Oki is?" Hiei and Kurama asked in unison. Koenma looked to the side uncomfortably.

"Yes, but—" he began.

"Where is she?" Hiei demanded.

"At the hospital, but—" Hiei bent his knees in preparation to flit away and Koenma only barely caught his arm before he was gone. The half-Koorime glared at the demi-god but Koenma did not relinquish his hold.

"Trust me. You are going to want to hear this," Koenma said sternly.

"Koenma, what is it?" Kurama asked with concern evident in his expression and voice. Koenma licked his lips.

"Well, I think Anei meant to send Oki directly to the hospital but with his access to his energy so limited he actually missed by a few hundred meters. It was a man who found her on the street and brought her to the hospital when he couldn't wake her up," Koenma explained.

"I fail to see the importance of that trivia," the fire demon retorted darkly.

"There was an…incident before she was brought to the hospital," Koenma began slowly. He paused for a moment before continuing. "The man was not the first person to find Oki. There was actually an older woman who found her first and the woman did manage to wake her up." Koenma stopped again and stared at the ground.

"Koenma," Kurama said as fear settled into his heart, "what happened?"

"Oki was…disoriented and frightened and, well…she did not react very well to this stranger waking her up."

"What happened?" Kurama repeated a little louder. Koenma looked up and met the fox's emerald gaze. Kurama nearly gasped at the sorrow he found in those chocolate depths.

"Oki incinerated her, Kurama," the godling said quietly. Silence dominated the room for an endless moment.

"What?" Kuwabara whispered in disbelief.

"Oki killed her," Koenma sighed. "She killed a human."

"No," was all Kurama managed to say. Hiei remained silent. Yukina gathered Kobushi into her arms as the boy began to cry.

"I've talked to my father," Koenma said, "and that's what I came to tell you. I think, under the circumstances, I can talk him out of…execution." Both Hiei and Kurama winced at the word. Kobushi cried louder.

"Are you finished?" Hiei asked after another moment of silence broken by the boy's sobs. Koenma nodded sadly.

"I am sorry. I'll let you know as soon I do what my father decides." Hiei said nothing and was gone in an instant. Kurama shared one final sad look with Koenma before disappearing as well.

**(xxx)**

"**I**'m sorry," the woman at the desk shook her head, "we don't have anyone here under the name 'Minamino'." Hiei moved as if to draw the katana hidden under his cloak but Kurama grabbed his arm.

"Then perhaps you would know her description," the fox offered. "She is five years old and has long black hair with red streaks through it."

"Oh, yes. I know who you mean now. Just a moment," the woman chirped. Picking up the phone she paged Dr. Kinomoto just as she had been instructed to do. "The doctor will be here to talk to you in just a moment."

Kurama led the fuming fire demon to a nearby set of chairs and they waited for the doctor. Within a few minutes a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes appeared and introduced herself as Dr. Kinomoto.

"And your relation to Oki is?" the doctor asked politely.

"She is our daughter," Hiei spat. Dr. Kinomoto smiled and nodded.

"Well you can see her as soon as I process a few things."

"How is she?" Kurama asked quickly.

"She's stable. Physically there is nothing wrong but at the moment she appears to be in a coma and we cannot explain why." The redhead nodded sadly. "I hate doing this to people in your situation," the doctor admitted as she retrieved a clipboard from the nurse's station, "but please fill these out and once the paperwork is all taken care of we can let you see her."

"Thank you very much," Kurama said as he accepted the clipboard and half-dragged Hiei back to his chair. The half-Koorime was furious at being denied to see his daughter. He crossed his arms and glared at a nearby plant.

"Hiei, relax. I can feel that poor plant wilting," Kurama tried to lighten his mate's mood. Hiei only grunted. Kurama sighed. "I want to see her too, Quickfire. Trust me this is the fastest way, even if it doesn't seem like it." The fire demon grunted again. He began tapping his foot impatiently as Kurama hurried to fill out the endless medical forms.

**(xxx)**

"**G**ood news," Dr. Kinomoto smiled as she entered Oki's room. The social worker by the girl's bed looked up. Mrs. Fujiama was a stern old woman with a hard, wrinkly face and her gray hair in a tight bun. "The parents have arrived," Dr. Kinomoto finished, her elation somewhat extinguished by the social worker unfriendly gaze.

"What's so good about that?" Mrs. Fujiama retorted. "They leave her alone on the streets and finally turn up after—how long has it been?—four hours. That sounds like a cheap ploy to cover up for neglect if I every heard one."

"I don't think they're like that," Dr. Kinomoto objected. "They seemed really concerned."

"Deary, let me tell you something. People can pretend to feel a lot of things they really don't, especially if they're afraid their kid is about to be taken away from them. I suppose the mother was it tears and that's enough to make you say they were concerned, right?"

"Um…actually there doesn't really seem to be a mother in the picture," Dr. Kinomoto said, mostly just to disprove the harsh old woman's scenario.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Fujiama asked. She squinted her dim eyes at Dr. Kinomoto and then suddenly chuckled. "Oh, I see, a couple of fairies, huh? Well isn't that just the purple icing on the cake!"

"Mrs. Fujiama!" Dr. Kinomoto cried, shocked that the old woman would say such things. She glanced at Oki to make certain the girl had not woken up.

"Well, that settles it. The kid stays here until she wakes up and as soon as she does I am removing her for child endangerment."

"What!" Dr. Kinomoto gasped. "You can't!"

"Oh, I can. It is my job to remove children from harmful situations, deary. And this is definitely a harmful situation," Mrs. Fujiama said.

"Why? Because they're gay?" Dr. Kinomoto fumed.

"Studies have proven," Mrs. Fujiama said mater-of-factly, "that growing up in such an…unconventional household can be detrimental to a child's health." Dr. Kinomoto opened and closed her mouth several times in fury. She forced herself to take several deep breaths before she spoke again.

"They can at least see her though, can't they?" she asked.

"Certainly not!" Mrs. Fujiama said.

"But I just told them—"

"Too bad, deary. They are not allowed anywhere near this child again until I have filed my report and everything has been processed." A groan from the bed drew their attention and Dr. Kinomoto hurried over to the girl. Mismatched eyes fluttered opened and blinked several times before the room came into focus.

"Oki, can you hear me?" Dr. Kinomoto was saying. The girl nodded slowly.

"Where are my parents?" she asked weakly. Mrs. Fujiama opened her mouth but Dr. Kinomoto cut her off. "They will be in to see you in a second, sweetheart."

The doctor checked the girl's pupils with a pen light and had the girl follow her finger. Once Oki had told her the date she was satisfied the child was unharmed and excused herself to talk to Mrs. Fujiama in the hall.

"Now listen," Dr. Kinomoto hissed at the social worker, "that child wants to see her parents and they want to see her. I understand that you get to make the final decision of whether or not she can go back home with them, but you have to at least let them see each other first. You can't just take her away and not give them a chance to say good-bye."

"I already said I could," Mrs. Fujiama huffed.

"Yeah, well as her doctor I say you can't," Dr. Kinomoto countered. "That girl is in a very fragile state right now and I have to insist you let them see each other." Mrs. Fujiama made a move to protest but the doctor continued. "I will explain the situation to them and make them understand that the girl is to be removed, if that's what you want. Please, just let them see each other." The social worker pressed her lips together until her mouth became a thin angry line. She nodded stiffly.

**(xxx)**

**K**urama had just finished with the clipboard and handed it back to the nurse behind the check-in counter when Dr. Kinomoto entered the waiting room.

"Could I see you two in my office for a moment?" she asked looking far less energetic than she had previously. Kurama nodded and, exchanging a nervous glance with Hiei, followed the doctor.

Dr. Kinomoto gestured for them to have a seat and closed the door before sitting at her desk. Turning to the demons she said in her most professional voice, "Your daughter woke up only a moment ago and as far as I can tell everything appears to be fine." Kurama visibly brightened at this and even the stoic fire demon seemed to perk up a bit. "I can let you in to see her in a moment, but there is something we need to discuss first." Kurama felt a pit of anxiety settle into his stomach once more.

"What is it, Sensei?" he asked quietly. Dr. Kinomoto looked between them and bit her lip for a brief moment before continuing.

"It is hospital policy to notify social services whenever a child is brought in unaccompanied," she began. She sighed and wondered for a moment if this conversation would be more or less difficult if she was telling the demons of their daughter's death. "The social worker who responded has…perceived that there is a problem. She believes that it is in the best interests of the child to…remove her."

Dr. Kinomoto fell silent, not knowing what else to say. Kurama's gaze dropped to stare at his hands in his lap. So many emotions had run through him in the last few hours that he felt drained and numb. Looking up he caught the confused look on Hiei's face and realized that the fire demon must not understand what the doctor meant. Swallowing he managed to find his voice.

"Could we have a moment alone, please?" he asked weakly.

"Oh, of course," Dr. Kinomoto said, hurriedly getting up. "I'll be just outside. Take as long as you need." With that she left the office, closing the door behind her. Kurama turned to face his mate and found Hiei wearing an odd, lost expression.

"What did that human healer mean, Kurama?" he asked quietly. "What is this 'social services'? And what did she mean by 'remove her'?" Kurama looked at the half-Koorime sadly, feeling tears prick the back of his eyes.

"Dr. Kinomoto was talking about a branch of social services that specialize in child welfare. It is a human agency that was created to protect children. Their job is to make sure children are safe and…remedy the situation if they are not." The confusion in those crimson eyes had only partially cleared and the redhead continued. "Hiei, they think Oki is not safe with us. They are going to…to take her away."

"What!" the half-Koorime cried jumping to his feet. His shock quickly melted into anger. "They'll take her from us and do what with her?" he asked darkly.

"Put her in a foster home," the fox replied softly.

"They'll make her live with strangers?" the fire demon shouted in disbelief. Kurama nodded slowly. "No," Hiei shook his head firmly. "No, they will not! We'll take her, take her and leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes! Leave Ningenkai, if we have to. I won't let her be taken away!" Hiei bellowed.

"I am afraid you don't have a choice." Both demons jumped and turned to see Koenma standing silently in the corner.

"I will not be separated from her!" Hiei growled. Koenma closed his eyes for a moment and then stepped forward into the center of the room.

"My father has reached a decision," he said quietly, not looking at either demon. "He said you have a choice. Follow with the human's laws…or execution." Hiei opened his mouth to reply but Koenma cut him off. "You can't run away either," the demi-god stated. "Any attempt to disobey the humans and my father will have her killed." Hiei's form blurred and reappeared directly before the godling, griping his collar tightly.

"You are saying we are going to loose her?" he hissed.

"It's not an absolute, the humans could still give her back," Koenma cried hurriedly. "In any case, isn't it better than her death?" Hiei growled low in his throat but it was a noise of frustration, not a threat, and he shoved the Reikai prince away from him. Feeling helpless he looked back at Kurama and for the first time saw no answer waiting for him in those emerald eyes. The fire demon looked down at his boots and clenched his fists. "What do we do?"

"The only thing we can do right now," Kurama answered quietly, his voice wavering with emotion. "We go say good-bye."

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

So, what did you think? Just a quick note, the social services stuff is based off the American system because I am not really sure how all that works in Japan. Thanks for reading and leave a review.


	12. Parting

Hello my lovely fans. I apologize for not updating last weekend. I am trying to update at least once a week but last weekend was the Mock Trial competition. We lost, if you wondered, but it's okay. We went to State last year and it would have meant another month of work, so to be honest I'm kind of glad we're done now. Anyway, that's enough about me. Hurray, chapter 12. I love when I get to the twelfth chapter. It's my favorite number. I'm just a dork like that. So here it is: chapter 12. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**T**he fire demon looked down at his boots and clenched his fists. "What do we do?"

"The only thing we can do right now," Kurama answered quietly, his voice wavering with emotion. "We go say good-bye." Hiei's form stiffened further. After a moment he shook his head.

"I can't" he said quietly, and then louder, "I can't do that."

"Hiei," Kurama began, somewhat concerned. "Koenma is right. There is a good chance Oki will be returned to us, but we will still be separated for at least a few days."

"And seeing her now will only make it worse," the hi-youkai whispered. A hard lump had formed in his throat and it was becoming difficult to speak. He swallowed thickly, trying to dislodge it as Kurama stood up. The redhead grasped his mate firmly by the shoulders but the fire demon still refused to look at him.

"Hiei, think about what you are saying," Kurama said sternly. "This is the last chance you will have to see each other for who knows how long."

"I can watch her through the Jagan as I used to watch Yukina," Hiei replied with more confidence than he felt. He could never be satisfied with watching from a distance and he knew it.

"What about Oki?" Kurama countered. "Hiei, look at me." The half-Koorime slowly raised his gaze from the floor. "She is scared and confused and she has never been separated from us like this before. She is your daughter and she needs you." Hiei stared into his mate's brilliant viridian eyes for a long moment before finally nodding. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the fox and closed his eyes as he listened to Kurama's heartbeat. Usually the slow, steady beats calmed him but for the first time they had no effect.

Koenma, standing quietly in the center of the room, finally realized he was intruding on a very private moment. Silently he opened a portal and left the demons alone in the office.

**(xxx)**

"**J**ust in here," Dr. Kinomoto said as she led the demons to their daughter's room. Kurama eyed the old woman who was seated outside in the hall warily, wondering if she was the social worker they had to blame for all of this. His suspicions were confirmed when she returned his unfriendly gaze.

"Oki, dear," Dr. Kinomoto called as she opened the door. "You have some visitors." She held the door opened for the two demons, sharing a glare with Mrs. Fujiama.

"Papa! Daddy!" Oki's cried in sheer delight the moment she saw who her visitors were. Kurama practically ran to the bed and enveloped his daughter in a tight hug. Hiei followed more slowly, Dr. Kinomoto closing the door behind him.

"My little ember," Kurama crooned, overjoyed to finally have his little girl in his arms again. "I am so glad you are alright."

"I'm glad you're okay too," Oki returned affectionately. She smiled up at him but it soon turned to a look of confusion. "Daddy, you're hair is diff'rent. You feel diff'rent too," she said as she observed Kurama's new silver streaks. "What happened?" He smiled reassuringly.

"It's nothing to worry about," he said. "You're right, I am a little different now, but not that much." She frowned and he laughed. "I'll explain everything later, I promise."

"Alright," she nodded, "but don't forget you promised."

"Have I ever forgotten a promise to you?" Kurama asked. She shook her head. "Well, I won't start now, and I won't forget. Okay?" Oki nodded enthusiastically and hugged him again. When she pulled back she turned to see Hiei standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed. He had been watching them but as soon as she looked he shifted his gaze to stare at his feet. The half-Koorime wanted so badly to hug his daughter as well, but some part of him held him back. Oki looked down at the starched covers sadly.

"Papa, are you mad at me?" she asked quietly. The fire demon's head shot up.

"No! Of course I'm not mad. Why would you think that?" Oki's small fists clenched around the bed sheets and her shoulders began to shake.

"Well, 'cause you're all the way over there…and you didn't come to hug me like Daddy…and…and…" A single emerald teargem bounced on the bed. Before it had time to bounce again Hiei had gathered his daughter into his arms.

"Oki…"Hiei sighed, tightening his hold a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I'm mad. I'm not." More teargems covered the snow white sheets.

"B-but you should be. I h-hurt people," Oki protested, sniffling as she looked up at him. Hiei ran a callused hand through her hair.

"That was not your fault," he said simply. Oki turned when she felt Kurama begin to rub her back soothingly.

"We don't blame you for anything that happened," Kurama said quietly. Oki looked between her parents and saw the sincerity in their eyes. After a moment she nodded and dried her tears on the backs of her hands.

"Okay," she said resolutely, her voice still a bit shaky. "If you don't think it's my fault, then I won't think so either." Both demons beamed at her and she managed to smile in return. Now silence descended on the room. The demons watched as Oki busied herself with gathering all the teargems she had shed into a pile. When she was satisfied that the task had been adequately completed she look up at them and asked, "When can we go home?" The demons shared a glance which Hiei quickly broke to stare at the opposite wall.

"Ember," Kurama began. He paused and bit his lip, not sure how to continue.

"What is it Daddy?" Oki asked innocently. Kurama felt as though his heart was shattering as she looked up at him curiously but he forced himself to continue.

"Sometimes people do things to protect other people, things that…not everyone always enjoys," he tried to explain awkwardly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oki," Kurama sighed. It took every ounce of willpower he had to keep his eyes dry at the next sentence. He had to stay strong for her sake. "There are some people who believe that you would be safer if you went with them for a little while." Oki's smile faded.

"What do you mean?" she repeated, fear replacing the curiosity in her voice. "Papa?" she asked, turning to the fire demon. "What does he mean?" Hiei felt as though he had just been stabbed in the chest. He turned to his daughter and found water pooling in her eyes once more.

"Oki, don't cry," he said weakly.

"But—," she started.

"Don't you understand you can't?" Hiei asked, a little harsher than he meant to. She squeaked in surprise and hiccupped as a few drops slid down her flushed cheeks, solidifying into more teargems.

"Oki," Kurama redirected her attention as Hiei turned away guiltily. He knew his mate was just frustrated. "What I meant is that…you can't come home with us."

"Why not?" Oki cried. "Is it 'cause I hurt people? I'm sorry!"

"Oki, no—," Kurama tried to cut in.

"I'm sorry!" she repeated. Her voice suddenly became a desperate plea, "I'm really really sorry! Don't make me go away! I don't wanna go away! I wanna stay with you!" On impulse Kurama pulled her into a hug and she immediately buried her head in his chest, still sobbing and begging to stay.

"Shh," he shushed her, rocking her slightly. "Oki, it is not because of that. We already told you we don't blame you."

"Then why?" she managed to whisper after a moment.

"It's not our decision," Hiei muttered sourly.

"Whose decision is it?" Oki asked.

"At the moment, it is the decision of that old woman sitting outside," Kurama said. Oki looked horrified and ready to cry again.

"I have to go with _her_?" she cried. "But I hate her. She's mean and she smells weird."

"We don't want you to go either, Ember," Kurama said, "but we don't have a choice."

"How long do I have to stay with her?" Oki asked quietly. Kurama struggled to answer and finally settled with the truth.

"I don't know"

Two more tears fell and the redhead wiped them away before they could solidify. "Papa's right," Kurama said quietly, "you have to try and be strong and not cry from now on."

"How's come?" Oki sniffed.

"You will be living with humans so you have to act like one of them," Kurama explained. "It would be bad if they found out you are different from them." Oki nodded and rubbed at her face. She always tried her best to do anything her parents asked of her.

"Okay," she said, looking down at her pile of teargems. "I won't cry anymore. Even if I want to really really bad, I won't."

"Alright," Kurama said, feeling that he was about to cry, "now…give me a hug good-bye." Oki threw herself at him and he hugged her tightly. Emerald eyes slipped closed as he cemented this moment into his memory.

"I'll miss you Daddy," she said into his chest. Her voice cracked but she stayed true to her resolution not to cry.

"I'll miss you too my dear, sweet little ember," Kurama whispered brokenly, loosing his battle against tears as one slipped down his face. Reluctantly he let go of her and she attached herself to Hiei.

"I'll miss you too, Papa." Hiei opened his mouth but found the lump was back. Unable to say anything he finally nodded and kissed her forehead. Kurama scooped up the pile of teargems and dropped them into his jacket pocket.

"Bye," Oki whispered, biting her lip hard to keep from crying. Hiei only nodded again.

"Be a good girl," Kurama said as he kissed her on the cheek. Slowly the two demons rose and headed for the door, Oki staring forlornly after them.

**(xxx)**

**D**r. Kinomoto was waiting for them in the hall.

"Mrs. Fujiama went to call her supervisor. She told me to inform you that there will be a hearing to determine what happens next tomorrow at ten o'clock. We'll be keeping her here overnight for observation," she said.

"Thank you," Kurama nodded tiredly, brushing his fingers over his eyes to be sure there were no tears left. "And thank you for all your help, Sensei." She nodded sadly and watched them continue down the hall, wishing there was something more she could do.

**(xxx)**

**T**he moment they were outside the hospital Hiei disappeared. Kurama didn't feel he had the energy to follow and knew the half-Koorime was burning off some of his anger and despair at the situation. Sighing he resigned himself to the long walk home. Not long after he started it began to rain.

Nearly an hour later he turned the key in the lock and opened the front door. It was dark now but he didn't bother to turn on the lights. He didn't want to see the house in the light. Every room, every piece of furniture held a memory of his daughter.

The fox was thoroughly soaked but couldn't bring himself to care. He toed off his ruined shoes and hung his dripping jacket on the closet doorknob. He was glad to be finally rid of the jacket. The entire walk home he had felt the weight of the teargems in the pocket bang against his leg with every step, another dagger twisting in his sore heart.

Lightning flashed and lit up the room for an instant and was followed by a deafening clap of thunder. The spots before his eyes from the flash blurred as he thought of how Oki would react, alone in that unfamiliar hospital room. The tears blazed burning trails across his skin as he sank down the wall to the floor.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before the tears finally stopped and he felt he could stand again. Without even feeling for his energy signal the redhead knew where to find Hiei. Climbing the stairs to the second floor he stopped at the doorway to Oki's room.

Emerald eyes, now well adjusted to the dark, just barely made out the small form crouched beside the bed. Kurama crossed the room slowly and dropped to his knees beside Hiei. The half-Koorime had his knees drawn up with Oki's pillow crushed against him, his face buried in it so he could breathe in her scent.

"Why did this happen?" The strong baritone was muffle by the pillow. Kurama didn't answer and eventually Hiei raised his head to look at him. "It's not supposed to be like this. She's supposed to be here with us." Kurama nodded.

"This isn't right," the fire demon continued. "They shouldn't be allowed to do this; to just…just take her away!" In a blur of movement he threw the pillow with enough force to shatter a lamp on the opposite side of the room.

"You're right," Kurama agreed as he slipped his arms around his mate. "They shouldn't. But it doesn't matter because we will get her back soon." Hiei turned in Kurama's embrace and the fox only barely heard the muffled reply.

"Not nearly soon enough."


	13. Transition

Goodness, I don't even want to think about how many years this has laid dormant. I feel I owe an explanation, but I will be brief. Basically, not long after high school my interest in the YYH fandom died pretty much completely. It had begun to feel stale and I felt I needed to move on to other things, at least for a while. Then depression hit and I lost all interest in writing in general as well (which was pretty devastating consider creative writing was my major in college).

So here we are years later. I recently have begun watching back through the series again and got an itch to look back at my old work, which lead to rereading "9 Months" as well as this story. I always meant to finish this one and I feel now that I finally can. My writing style has matured over the years and I definitely feel that my teenage self made everyone a touch too weepy and angsty in the first part of this story, but though I considered doing a rewrite I would prefer to leave it for now. What already exists is the story my 16 year old self wanted to write and I somehow don't feel quite right about losing that aspect of it. So instead, I will continue from here and perhaps someday complete a full re-write of the beginning dozen chapters. Hopefully you all still find it enjoyable!

Also, as a side note, much of what is about to follow was inspired by the TV Shows "Judging Amy" and "E.R." as well as the British film "The Unloved" (which is on Netflix if you feel like watching a sad).

* * *

**L**ightening lit up the unfamiliar room for a brief moment, followed by a low rumbling that went on for several seconds before finally fading back into the sound of wind and rain against the window. At first glance, the hospital bed was empty, but a closer look revealed a small lump in the blankets.

Oki curled in a tight ball. She had pulled the covers completely over her head and lay, trembling in the middle of the bed. Her fear, sadness and confusion from the day were only amplified by the storm raging outside. Normally she would have run to her parents' room in fright at the first flash of lightening, but that was no longer an option now.

Instead, she curled herself up as tightly as she could and hid her face in the hard mattress, counting the seconds between each flash of light and crash of thunder to try and calm herself. All the while her father's parting warning replayed in her head. She had to be normal. She had to be human.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry," she whispered to herself in an endless mantra, interrupted by a small squeak when the room was lit up again. The nurses had shown her a button to push to call for them, but she didn't even think of it now. They weren't the ones she wanted, after all.

**(XXX)**

**T**he sound of the phone ripped through the melancholy silence of the house. Neither demon had slept. Hiei had disappeared some hours ago and the redhead hadn't tried to stop him, though he did remind his mate not to do anything rash.

Now Kurama sat in the kitchen, staring at nothing in particular and nursing a cup of tea that was fast growing tepid. The sound of the phone startled him badly and some of the liquid splashed over the side of the cup as his hand jerked in surprise. He grabbed a dish towel to mop it up even as he gripped the phone in his other hand.

"Minamino residence," he answered automatically.

"Ah, Shuichi, good." He immediately recognized the voice of Dr. Kinomoto on the other end of the line. "I'm just going off shift, but I wanted to give you an update on the situation with social services. Typically, they do their best to place children with a family member whenever possible, however, in your daughter's case we found signs of bruising on her shoulders when we examined her." Kurama remembered Anei's hand, gripping his daughter's shoulder as he taunted them. His hand tightened until the phone creaked.

"In all likelihood she'll eventually be placed with your mother, if not back with you and your partner, but because of the bruising, they're going to have to do some background checks first. Oki is going to be moved temporarily to a group home until the paperwork can all be sorted out. I'm sorry, I don't know anything more than that. Someone from the department will be in touch with you later today with more information. Shuichi...is there anything I can do for you?"

The redhead opened his mouth, but for a moment no words would come. It was only for a moment, however, as long years of acting the part of the ever polite human boy took over.

"No, Sensei, thank you. You've been more than helpful already," he said, his voice far too quiet.

"I'm so sorry," Dr. Kinomoto replied. She may have said more, but Kurama didn't hear as he placed the phone back in its cradle. He looked down at the dish towel in his hands, having never made it back to the spilled tea. Almost mechanically he moved over to the table and began to mop up the mess. His hand bumped the cup again and tipped it completely onto its side, spilling the rest of its contents over the table. He stopped, staring at the cup for a long moment.

In a move too fast for most human eyes to see, he snatched the teacup up and flung it against the wall. He watched the pieces scatter, shoulder's heaving as he struggled to regain some sense of control over himself, one white knuckled hand gripping the back of a chair for balance.

**(XXX)**

**O**ki sat on the edge of the hospital bed. She was dressed now in some clothes the nurses had found in the goodwill bin as she had come in wearing only her pajamas. Several people had been in to ask her questions this morning, mostly about her parents and whether they were nice and whether they ever hurt her. She had denied every question about violence towards her with vehemence, but it didn't seem to matter. And, worse, the two people she longed to see the most failed to appear. These strangers had decided she couldn't go home, and her parents had decided not to rescue her. She was alone.

She picked at a hole in the second hand jeans she had been given. They were far too long and the nurse had needed to roll the legs several times so she wouldn't trip. The shirt she had been given was also too large and had a beaming cartoon cat on it. The nurse who had brought it thought it was cute, but Oki found the caricature rather frightening. It seemed to be giving her a predatory smirk whenever she looked down at it.

The door opened and the social worker entered. The disagreeable Mrs. Fujiama had mercifully been replaced by a much younger, nicer woman who smiled at Oki constantly and spoke to her always in the sweet cadence usually reserved for upset children. She had introduced herself as Ms. Megumi and Oki might almost have liked her, except that she was taking her someplace strange instead of home and therefore was an enemy no matter what her demeanor.

Now she smiled once more as she entered the room and approached the bed, kneeling down in front of Oki to look up at the girl.

"Are you ready to go, Oki-chan?" she asked.

'_No!_' the girl's mind screamed, but she remained silent. Her fingers fisted in the rumpled blankets of the bed for a moment as she took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut and willing herself for the umpteenth time not to cry. The stinging behind her eyes finally passed and she swallowed hard, opening her mismatched eyes once more. She didn't smile back at the woman but only slipped off the bed to stand in her borrowed shoes-the only piece of clothing she had been given which actually fit-staring at her expectantly.

Ms. Megumi let out a soft puff of breath and Oki saw her smile slip for a moment. But it was only a moment, as it was firmly back in place when she stood and took the child's hand.

"Alright, let's go," she said gently, leading Oki out the door.

**(XXX)**

**A** small form perched unnoticed atop a towering pine tree a few blocks from the hospital's main entrance. Crimson eyes were firmly closed, the unnatural third eye on his forehead bared and open. Hiei watched his daughter as she was led from her room to the elevators, the bandaged fingers of his right hand curling into a tight fist.

The fox had warned him not to do anything and he knew his mate was correct, as infuriating as that truth was. By Spirit World decree, if they interfered they would forfeit their daughter's life. The human she had killed had been a complete accident, but even so Enma would not be budged. Truthfully, he was well within Spirit World law to demand the life of any demon who murdered a human, whatever the circumstances, and Hiei knew he should be grateful they had been given even this much leeway. But still it was nearly unbearable to think she wouldn't be coming home. He could take his daughter and run, of course, but he had spent years himself as a felon on parole from Spirit World. That was not the life he wanted for his daughter. Besides that, there would be nowhere to escape Spirit World's reach except for the Demon World, and though he had always harbored a preference for that harsh land, he knew that in truth neither his mate nor his daughter belonged there. No, right now the best option was to leave her with the humans. At least they could not do much damage to her.

So instead he stood, and watched, and hated himself more with every passing second.

He watched with his Jagan as the elevator reached the ground floor and Oki and the woman leading her approached the front doors. He closed the third eye and opened his natural ones as they emerged, easily picking out the girl despite the distance and her strange clothes.

The woman was moving towards a waiting car, but before they had gone more than five paces Oki suddenly stopped. The girl looked up, her mismatched eyes sweeping the surrounding trees and rooftops. Her gaze stopped at the tree Hiei was in and the hiyoukai felt his breathing hitch. She was staring right at him, though from this distance he knew she couldn't actually make him out. Whether she sensed his presence, or smelled him on the wind he wasn't sure, but it was clear that she knew he was there.

The woman had stopped as well and now she crouched beside Oki. Hiei didn't need to listen in on their conversation to know she was trying to coax his daughter toward the car. Oki ignored her completely, still staring.

'_She's waiting for me to come get her_,' he realized, feeling as though he had swallowed a hot coal. '_She's waiting for me to rescue her_.' It took a supreme effort, but he managed to tear his gaze away, closing his eyes and breathing deeply through his nose as he tried to calm his racing heart. His right arm was tingling, the dragon sensing his distress and itching to be released. He ignored it and when his heart rate had begun to slow once more he dared to open his eyes. When he looked again Oki was moving once more, her head down as she followed the woman to the waiting car. He watched them get in and then the car began to drive away. Every instinct screamed at him to go after the black sedan, but he stayed where he was. Suddenly, he didn't want to know where they were taking Oki. If he knew, the urge to spirit her away would become too unbearable though he knew that to take her back would destroy everything he and the fox had built-the peaceful life they had created for the sake of their child.

He turned to face the opposite direction from where the car had gone, and in less than the blink of an eye he was gone.

**(XXX)**

**O**ki sat silently in the back of the car, staring at her worn shoes. She was caught her Papa's smell on the wind, she was sure of it, but if he was there then why hadn't he saved her? He could have scooped her up and run away with her before Ms. Megumi even knew what happened, she knew he could. But he hadn't. She tried to convince herself that maybe she was mistaken, but she had grown up with his unique scent of smoke and pine all around her and she was sure that she had smelled it on the breeze outside the hospital.

Ms. Megumi was talking to her again. She kept turning in the passenger seat to look back at her, telling her how much fun she was going to have with the other children where they were going. Oki just ignored her, too tired and miserable to even attempt to argue.

The ride was a relatively short one and soon the car was pulling onto a side street and stoped before a large, gray building that looked as though it had started life as an office building. One corner of what had begun as a parking lot had been covered over with woodchips and boasted a small jungle gym. The entire building, makeshift playground and all, was surrounded by a chain link fence.

Megumi got out of the car and, when the girl made no effort to move, opened the back door and reached across the girl to unbuckle Oki's seat belt.

"Come on, then," she said softly, holding out a hand to Oki. The girl stared at the building with something like fright in her eyes, but Megumi was used to that. Most children were frightened when they arrived at their first group home.

Oki hesitantly took the woman's hand and stepped from the car onto the sidewalk. She clenched her free fist as she stared at the building. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but something about the building felt...off. She could sense an aura coming off the structure itself that simply felt wrong.

Then Megumi was walking and Oki's legs carried her to follow automatically. The closer they got to the building the more a sick sense of dread settled in the girl's stomach. She couldn't outright see any apparitions about the premises, but she had been taught enough about them to know that they were drawn to places like this, places with such a feeling of suffering.

Ms. Megumi pulled open the front door, cheerfully oblivious to the miasma she was stepping into, and pulled Oki after her, into the hell that lay beyond.


	14. Spring Valley

**O**ki was led through the front doors and down a narrow hallway to a cramped office. A brightly colored mural along one wall declared, "Welcome to Spring Valley!" with a cartoonish, smiling sun and several laughing children holding hands. The air was thick with the sounds of youth; the echo of rubber soles on tiled floors drifted down from the floors above accompanied by the squeals of a dozen children. At first it sounded like laughter, but the longer Oki listened the more the distant sound took on a more sinister quality. It didn't help that the longer Oki looked at the grinning faces staring out from the wall, the more twisted their smiles became. The sounds retreated noticeably, however, as soon as they crossed the threshold to the office.

Instead, Oki was assaulted with the smells of pencil shavings, cleaners and moldy carpet. She wrinkled her small nose at the smell, rubbing one hand under it as if that might dislodge the scent completely.

"Oh, and who is this?" the man sitting behind the desk asked. He was older than Megumi, as evidenced by the streaks of silver around his temples, but still far from old.

"Oki," Megumi began, using the same politely brittle tone she'd employed all morning and kneeling beside her young charge, "this is the director of the Spring Valley House, Mr. Yoshihiro Takamura. Mr. Yoshihiro, this is Oki. She'll be staying with us for a while."

"Hello, Oki," the man greeted with a respectful nod. Oki just stared back at him, her mismatched eyes narrowed from the mildew stink of the room. Mr. Yoshihiro, to his credit, did not seem at all put out by her lack of response and instead turned to the computer on his desk for a moment.

"Let's see where we can put you," he said, tapping the mouse though a few screens before he found what he was looking for. "A-ha. Here we go. Looks like...Ayame needs a new roommate." He nodded to the screen and turned back to smile at Megumi and the girl.

"Uh...sir," Megumi began. She glanced at Oki as she stood up and lowered her voice as though that might stop the girl from overhearing her. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Ayame always does better when she has someone to look after. She loves playing the big sister," Mr. Yoshihiro said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Megumi's eyes moved uneasily back to Oki, but Mr. Yoshihiro stepped around his desk before she had time to argue further.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Megumi. I think I can take it from here. Now," he looked down at Oki with a smile that was more bland than kind, "let's have a look around, shall we? I'll go over some of our rules and then you can get adjusted to your new room, okay?"

Oki stared up at him silently, her face a perfect mask. Yoshihiro found himself staring at her mismatched eyes for a moment, unnerved by both their unnatural appearance and the girl's remarkable calm.

"Come on," he said again and started out the door. He didn't take her hand the way Megumi had, but Oki felt compelled to follow all the same. She followed Mr. Yoshihiro from the office, not missing the way the sounds of rambunctious children from earlier seemed to swell around her once more. She never even looked back at Ms. Megumi.

**(XXX)**

**T**ruthfully, Hiei had not meant to go home. He had been moving ever since he watched the car take Oki away and simply had not stopped, barely even giving a thought to where he was going. This was not, after all, a journey that was meant to have a destination. All the same, it seemed that he had turned towards home without realizing it and now here he was, perched in one of the trees lining their backyard.

He remained where he was, debating if he should stay or leave. He was desperate to leave, to get away from the house that would be too quiet and would have the scent, the feel, the memory of his daughter everywhere. A small voice at the very heart of his being stopped him, however-a voice that cried out to go to his mate, knowing that Kurama must be hurting just as much as he, if not more. Kitsune were such social creatures after all. The importance and function of family were still relatively knew in Hiei's life. Not so for his mate.

He remained frozen where he was for nearly twenty minutes before finally launching himself from the pine and landing, crouched on all fours, in the back yard. Straightening, he approached the back patio and tried the sliding glass door. It was unlocked.

The sun was creeping towards the horizon but none of the lights were on in the house, casting an eerie dull pallor throughout the first floor of the their home. Upon stepping through to the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was the litter of porcelain shards across the floor and one of the counters. He blinked at the remains of the teacup for a moment before moving further into the house.

The living room appeared untouched, though Hiei found it hard to believe that the teacup was the only victim of his mate's frustrations. Then he turned to the stairs and stopped in his tracks, just staring at the upper landing.

Wild, leafy tendrils climbed down the banisters and crept over the stairs, an overflow of green spilling down from the landing. Beyond the stairs themselves, the second story of their home was unrecognizable, completely obscured in this new indoor jungle. For a long moment all he could do was stare. His mate had always been formidable, even diminished though his energy was in his human body. It seemed, however, that Hiei had failed to realize just how much of a gap there was between Shuichi and Youko. Now that the two had truly, and at last, become one, the difference in his mate's energy was astounding.

Hiei had once seen a similar aftermath of his mate's wrath, when Kurama had filled a room to bursting with plant life in the House of Four Dimensions while facing off against a classmate. That, however, had merely been a controlled growth spurt meant to camouflage the fox and confuse his opponent. What Hiei was looking at now, in contrast, was a fully conscious, agitated mass of writhing green. None of it quite stood still, leaves twitching and stems swaying to some unspoken tempo. Even more unnerving, Kurama's energy was completely absent. Usually Hiei could easily feel the burst of ki it took for Kurama to reach out to his plants. Now, however, the kitsune's energy was on such a heightened wavelength that it was completely indistinguishable from the plants' own life energy.

Moving slowly, as one might in front of a startled animal, Hiei reached back and removed his katana completely, sheath and all. The aggressive wriggling of the plants above him immediately intensified, however it began to calm once more as Hiei laid his sword on the couch and backed away. As much as his instincts railed against leaving the sword behind, the hiyoukai knew that he would never make it up the stairs alive if he was perceived to be a threat. He must go unarmed or not at all.

Taking the steps one at a time, he began to ascend into the waiting foliage. The leaves reached out to him as her drew closer and he stilled, knowing they could turn deadly and razor sharp in mere seconds. The leaves remained lax, however, and merely rubbed against his skin in an almost feline nuzzle. He began walking again, more and more greenery reaching out and closing in around him until he had reached the landing and found himself completely encased. He took a moment to take in all the things that were touching him, but so far he saw only leaves and petals. No teeth. That was a good sign at least.

Now he was presented with a choice. Would Kurama be holed up in their room, or Oki's? He hesitated to call or otherwise reach out to his mate, least the plants deem him a threat. So, instead, he turned to the left to check their room first, silently making his way through the matted green clogging the hallway. Fronds and branches pulled back for him with ease, parting for him with each step only to close the way again as soon as he had passed. It was horribly claustrophobic and that, coupled with how slow he was forced to proceed, was quickly wearing on his nerves.

Finally he emerged in the doorway to their bedroom and was relieved to discover that he had guessed correctly. Their room was still very much filled with plants, but had a good deal more breathing room than the close hallway. Kurama was sitting on the bed, staring out the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. He did not react to Hiei's presence at all.

"Kurama?" the fire demon called cautiously. His mate still didn't respond, though his plants shifted slightly at the sound of Hiei's deep voice in the silence of the room. In particular, Hiei's gaze was drawn to an enormous pink and orange blossom hanging over Kurama's shoulder like a protective dog. The thing had no mouth, unlike some of Kurama's more volatile species, but Hiei felt it was looking at him all the same.

Lifting his boots carefully with each step, Hiei began to pick his way across the room. Where in the hall the plants had reacted to him almost affectionately, the atmosphere of this room was very different. Their master was deeply distraught, and in response the plants here were very much on the defensive. Hiei was careful not to step on any, hoping to avoid provoking an attack if at all possible. Finally, he was standing in front of his mate, though Kurama's head was still turned away to stare out the window, his neck craned at a right angle away from his body. Hiei nearly reached out, but his eyes went to the massive blossom hovering behind his mate again, not failing to notice that the thing had swiveled on its stalk to follow him progress across the room.

"Kurama," Hiei tried again. He kept his voice low in an effort to sound non-threatening, but the ferns about his feet shivered warningly all the same. "Kurama, I need you to look at me," he murmured, crouching before his mate to make himself seem smaller. He reached out slowly with his left hand to touch Kurama's knee. As soon as his fingers made contact he found a fern wrapped firmly around his forearm. The hold was tight enough to make his hand tingle unpleasantly and blood dripped from the edges where the steal-sharp edge of the hardened leaf had cut into his skin.

Hiei froze, but otherwise ignored the plant completely, still staring at his mate. Kurama moved with dreamlike slowness, finally swiveling his head to face forward once more. His eyes, however, were still glazed and far away. Hiei growled low in his throat and saw the blossom behind his mate begin to tremble, some kind of light powder drifting off of its wide petals.

"Kurama, that's enough," Hiei said, raising his voice to more of a command strength. He hissed as the fern wrapped around his left arm constricted further, cut deeper, but glared at his mate nonetheless. "Wake up!" The blossom inched forward, swaying now like a cobra and Hiei gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry, fox," he muttered under his breath. If Kurama had really retreated so far into his plants that he could no longer reach the outside world, then this was going to hurt him and Hiei hated to hurt his mate; but burying himself so deep was far too dangerous to allow Kurama to continue any longer. If he didn't come back to himself soon, he might never make it back at all.

Hiei flared his ki, hesitating to see if that would be enough. Still his mate's green eyes were unfocused, however, and Hiei gritted his teeth as he summoned the bright fire of the Mortal Flame, burning the fern away in seconds.

Kurama gasped as though he himself had been burned, but Hiei never got a chance to see if he was alright. Instantly he was pinned as more ferns claimed his arms and legs, dragging him onto his back and shackling him to the floor. Then the pink and orange blossom filled his vision, shaking powder over his face with violent tremors. He would have sworn he heard the thing growling.

Hiei clamped his mouth shut but it was already too late. Immediately his head began to swim and his chest constricted painfully every time his lungs expanded. He felt as though he was trying to breathe through a straw, completely unable to draw adequate breath. His heart also seemed to be beating entirely too fast and thudded painfully against the back of his sternum.

"Hiei!" he heard his mate call from what sounded like a very great distance. The plant immediately retreated from his rapidly narrowing field of vision and was replaced by a horrified redhead.

"Hn...about...damn...time," he managed to choke out before the world snapped shut on him and he was plunged into darkness.

**(XXX)**

**O**ki had spent the better part of the day trailing Mr. Yoshihiro through the Spring Valley Home while he talked about schedules and the new rules of her life. There was a TV lounge and a dining room with a single, long table and a play room as well. As he talked and led her from room to room, the sounds of running feet and childish shrieks came again, intermittently, from the rooms above them. It wasn't until they ventured upstairs to see the bedrooms that Oki began to realize what was so wrong about the house.

As they climbed the stairs, Mr. Yoshihiro began to explain that, with Oki, there were ten children living here now. And all but two of the other nine were currently at school. They found the others, two four year old boys, playing quietly with a set of plastic cars in one of the boys' bedrooms. The sounds Oki had been hearing all morning, meanwhile, went silent the moment they began to ascend the stairs.

She was shown to what was to be her room next. It had a window, which she liked, and space enough for two beds and two desks and a bookshelf besides. The side nearest the door was crowded with rumpled clothes and discarded magazines while the bed and desk by the window were both barren. Oki, of course, had nothing to unpack, but Mr. Yoshihiro said he would give her some time alone anyway, to adjust to the room, and took his leave.

Oki slowly stepped over the threshold, wrinkling her nose at the thick stench of perfume in the air. She avoided touching anything of her absentee roomate's and sat experimentally on the empty bed. It wasn't as comfortable as her bed at home, but it wasn't lumpy or squeaky either, so she decided it was alright.

Standing, she moved next to the window and had to yank at the pane for a good minute before it finally slid up. She was grateful for the fresh air that immediately filtered through, easing the stench of cheap perfume that had begun to give her a headache. The breeze seemed to refresh her from the horrible vibe of the house in general, as well. Though she had heard no more impossible noises since coming upstairs, there was still a dark feeling to the place that seemed to press against her like a physical weight. It wasn't enough to make Oki afraid, but it did make her uneasy and a little sick to her stomach.

She leaned against the windowsill and stared out at the unfamiliar stretch of city before her. This was not an area she was familiar with and thus she knew that even if she were to run away tonight, she might not be able to find her way home. Besides that, she had always been told to stay put if she was lost, that her parents would come to her. But she had stayed and instead of saving her they had only watched her go. She thought of her Papa's presence that morning and bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to make of that, but she refused to give up hope, not yet. There had to be a reason why her parents had left her to this place.

Sighing, she turned her head to a small pot placed almost precariously on the edge of the sill. Frowning, Oki reached out to touch a brown, dry tendril that was curled over the side. The dead leaf broke off, but to her surprise there was a spark of life still, hidden behind the clay. Latching onto the one familiar task she'd found all day, she grabbed up the pot and carried it carefully to the girls' bathroom.

By the time she had finished pruning the dead leaves and watering the cracked soil, Oki could hear the sounds-real sounds this time-of the other children arriving from school. She ignored them for now and carried the pot back to its place on the sill. Leaning over the dampened soil, she gently fed a bit of her ki into it, just the way her father had shown her in their own garden at home. To Oki's delight, a small blade of new green broke free of the earth as if raising its head to greet her. She might have done more, had not the door banged open behind her.

"Ayame!" Mr. Yoshihiro scolded from down the hall. Oki turned to find a teenage girl, probably fourteen or fifteen, standing in the doorway, her dark eyes narrowed at the trespasser in her room.

"Who the hell are you?" the girl said, only to be admonished again as Mr. Yoshihiro came closer.

"This is Oki. She just arrived today. Oki, this is Ayame, she'll be your new roommate," he said. Ayame immediately turned to him with wild eyes.

"Like hell I will!" she snarled.

"Ayame," he said with a sigh.

"No. You said I could have my own room this time. I'm old enough and you said so!" Ayame stamped her foot for emphasis, hands planted on her slender hips.

"I know, Ayame, but Oki will probably only be with us for a short time and there's nowhere else to put her. The other girls' rooms are full, you know that." Ayame opened her mouth again, but Mr. Yoshihiro put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It won't be so bad. Just do it for me, please?" Ayame wilted visibly but let out a sharp 'hmp!' as she turned away and crossed her arms.

"Good, now I know you'll make Oki feel at home. Dinner will be in an hour, you two." And with that he turned and disappeared down the hall. Oki had not moved yet from the windowsill and stood, watching her new roommate defensively.

"Just don't touch my stuff and we'll get along fine," Ayame grumbled before throwing herself down on her bed and taking out her phone. Oki watched her for a moment longer, but when it became apparent she was going to be ignored the younger girl turned back to the window once more, taking solace in the gentle feel of the resurrected plant perched beside her.


	15. Guidance

**W**aking was a great effort for some reason. His entire body felt heavier than it should and his head was buzzing with remembered pain. There was something not right about his breathing either and a residual ache had settled deep in his chest.

When he eventually ventured to crack one eye open, he immediately shut it again as light pierced through his skull. He heard the sound of a soft click over his involuntary grown and the glow beyond his clenched eyelids was snuffed out.

"Sorry, Love," a soft voice said. Hiei opened his eyes again, squinting at the form sitting on the edge of the bed. He also noticed that their room was conspicuously absent of plant life. He stared at the redhead for a moment before closing his eyes again, his head pounding even in the darkened room.

"You're going to feel pretty awful for the next few hours," Kurama said quietly. Silence followed his words. Even without looking at his mate, Hiei knew he was uncomfortable. Fighting the strong urge to let sleep take him until the pain had dulled, he forced his eyes opened once more.

"Hn," he said and didn't miss how quiet and scratchy his voice was. Speaking was making his dry throat crackle unpleasantly. He felt he should say something else, but for the first time in quite a long time he realized he had no idea what. He was quiet by nature, withdrawn even, but had rarely had trouble speaking freely with Kurama. It didn't help that his mate didn't seem able to look at him and instead was gazing at the comforter intently.

"Sorry about your fern," Hiei finally murmured. Kurama looked up, eyes wide with surprise at the comment.

"The..." he began and then shook his head hard enough to toss red strands in all directions. "Hiei, I nearly killed you!"

"But you didn't," the hiyoukai replied simply. Kurama simply stared at him for a beat and then began to drop his gaze again. Hiei growled, though it felt like it was ripping his throat apart. "Stop it, Kurama," he said, his words made all the more harsh by the gravely tone the flower pollen had left him with. "You're always so quick to blame yourself. You suffered a loss today, we both did. I can take it."

Kurama shook his head again, the look of pain and surprise narrowing into a glare, though it wasn't directed at Hiei. "I never should have let it go that far. I though meditating with a few plants might help me clear my head, help me think." He brought one hand up to his forehead, burying the fingers deep in his scalp. "I let my emotions get the best of me."

"You sought solace in your element in the absence of your mate, there's nothing wrong with that," Hiei said softly. Kurama looked up and saw regret so clear in those hard, garnet eyes it nearly took his breath away. Even now, after five years of being mated, there were certain walls that Hiei never let fall. Kurama had some remaining barriers of his own, for that matter.

"We can't go on like this," Kurama said, shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Fox, she's barely been 'gone' for 24 hours," Hiei said, his own gaze drifting to the side. Again, Kurama was struck by the guilt in that gaze.

"24 hours, and look at us. How are we to survive a week like this? Or longer?" the redhead asked softly. Hiei's gaze immediately snapped back to his, the red irises burning.

"It won't be longer than that," he said flatly. Kurama only looked away, not nearly so confident but not willing to fight over it right now.

"My point still remains," the redhead said, redirecting the conversation once more. "We have to find a way to handle this...more appropriately. For both our sakes, and hers as well."

"Hn," Hiei grunted again, but some of the tension drained from his prone body. He shifted to stare straight ahead of him as he lay fully on his back, his gaze locked onto an invisible point at the ceiling.

"I watched them take her away." The words were spoken so softly that Kurama almost didn't hear them. He stared at his mate's impassive face, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"I watched her go, and she knew," Hiei whispered. His voice was completely monotonous but Kurama, who knew his mate exceptionally well, knew that Hiei only employed such a tone when he was speaking about an exceptionally emotional topic. "She knew I was there and she looked up..." Crimson eyes squeezed shut tightly, as if their owner was in physical pain. "She was waiting for me to show myself. I didn't. And then she was gone. But she knew I was there and she knows I didn't come for her."

The weight on the side of the bed shifted as the fox repositioned himself to lay beside his mate, gathering the smaller body into his arms. Hiei didn't open his eyes, but he did not fight the embrace either. He simply remained still and let his mate do as he wished.

"Are you certain she knew you were there?" Kurama whispered into unruly black hair. Hiei kept his mouth clenched in a tight grimace and nodded once. The redhead sighed through his nose and held his mate tighter. "She'll understand. Maybe not right away, but someday. We'll explain it to her and she'll understand."

"She shouldn't have to," Hiei finally growled, all of his frustration pouring into the tone, pitching his voice lower and harsher than normal. Kurama said nothing to that. There was no argument to be made, not when he felt the same way. One of the main reasons Hiei had agreed to stay in the Human World was so Oki would be safe, so she wouldn't have to grow up so fast or learn to accept hard decisions so soon in life. That fact only made this harsh reality that much harder to stomach.

"If we're going to fight this, we're going to have to do it the human way," Kurama said after the silence had stretched between them for some minutes. "I know you'll find it tedious and frustrating, truthfully I will as well, but there is no way to use force in this situation that will not make it worse. We have to play by their rules to get her back now."

Hiei's body was tense as a compressed spring and, if possible, he only tightened further at those words. The fact that he didn't argue right away, however, told Kurama that he was at least considering that approach, despite how distasteful it was for both of them.

"What...exactly would that entail?" Hiei finally asked in a voice that was far too quiet, almost childlike in its uncertainty.

"Convincing the powers that be that we are fit parents and that Oki is safest with us. Which of course we both know is true," he added quickly when Hiei's temperature rose sharply, "but we need to prove it to strangers...it would most likely be best to seek guidance and consult a lawyer."

Kurama watched his mate as he fell quiet once more. Hiei had opened his eyes again and was glaring hatefully at the ceiling. He didn't speak, but it was obvious how much he disliked the idea of seeking help, even just advice, from a human. But even despite all of this, he still considered the Human World a more fit setting to raise her. He must, even now, or he would simply have taken her back by now and run to the Demon World, and damn the consequences. Truthfully, Kurama was beginning to consider that option as well, only as a last resort in the back of his mind, however-only if all other avenues failed. Because at the end of the day, he would not be separated from his child indefinitely, not as long as there was breath still in his body.

"We can survive this," the redhead said softly, "but from now on we must be united. Both of us reacted poorly today, but no more. It will only put her in more danger."

That, finally, made Hiei's tense muscles uncoil, albeit only minutely. Running was in his nature. He had always been transient, ever since he was expelled from his mother's home land. Once he had seen his mate's pain personified in greenery, however, he regretted having isolated himself when his mate needed him most. Of course, Kurama bad habits of his own, stubbornly taking every burden solely onto his own shoulders among them, however, he was still correct. They would have to work together if they had any hope of playing this obnoxious human system correctly and have their daughter returned to them without making matters worse.

"Understood," he murmured softly.

Kurama sighed once more and buried his nose in his mate's spiky hair, inhaling the familiar scent of spice and smoke and pine.

"How did she look, when you saw her earlier?" he asked after a moment. It was painful to recall it, but Hiei didn't begrudge him the question.

"Physically, she was fine," Hiei reported quietly. "Scared and confused, but otherwise alright. She seems...determined to follow our last instructions to the letter." He shook his head, turning to hide his face in the fox's throat in the process. "Even now, she tries so damn hard to please us." It was the closest he had felt to crying since before Oki was born, when his hormones had run riot with his emotions.

"It's what children do for their parents," Kurama responded softly.

"I suppose you would know," was the sour response. It was unfair and borderline cruel, Hiei knew, but he no longer cared and the fact that no witty retort answered his needling showed that Kurama was in a similar state.

The two passed the night in this way, clinging to one another, but no further words were spoken between them. Once more, neither could find the will to sleep and so the minutes ticked by slowly towards sunrise and the fresh obstacle of a new day.

**(xxx)**

**O**ki had not paid any attention at all to dinner the night before. The other children had been introduced, but she hadn't bothered to learn any of their names or even attempt to be friendly with them. Instead she had simply stared at the plate set before her, nibbling rice occasionally until she was allowed to leave.

The night was spent watching a few clouds crawl across the night sky through the skewed gap in the metal blinds. Her plant was still perched on the windowsill and she took what solace she could from the feel of it. It called out to her softly, grateful for her energy and desperate for more attention. In was her only friend now, and even given she was more deeply connected to plants than most humans she still had to wonder if that wasn't a bit sad.

The next morning she didn't even bother to fight her way into the shared bathroom. She dressed in the same borrowed hand-me-downs she'd been given at the hospital-she had nothing else-and made her way downstairs.

Three boys a little older than her came barreling down the stairs behind her, shouldering her aside as they passed. They gave no indication if the shove had been intentional, but she paused and watched them go all the same. She was struck by a wave of homesickness and, surprisingly, for the first time it was not her parents she missed. No, instead she was suddenly desperate to see Yuso and Kobushi again. But of course, that only made her remember what she had done to Yuso, and almost done to Kobushi, and she had to squeeze her eyes shut and clench her fists, taking several deep breaths to keep her emotions under control.

She didn't notice her roommate come down the stairs, but the girl's snort of laughter cut through her concentration. Oki relaxed somewhat and peaked an eye opened.

"What a freak," Ayame muttered to herself as she passed Oki on her way to the kitchen. The comment brought Oki back to the present, at least enough to shove the urge to cry firmly away and dare to face the others. The girl swallowed and then made her way cautiously into the kitchen, which was full of the rowdy cries of a dozen children arguing over cereal and toast.

No one stopped their conversations for her and Oki didn't attempt to speak to any of them either. Instead she managed to unobtrusively obtain her own food. She still didn't feel much like eating, but she had not had a meal in nearly two days now and so no longer had much of a choice in the matter, as an angry rumbling from her stomach firmly reminded her.

The girl ate in silence, wondering if she would be allowed to spend the rest of the day in her room with her plant. This thought was quickly derailed, however, when she looked up to find Ms. Megumi standing in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling her sweet serene little smile.

It was clear who she was here for and equally clear that Oki would not be left alone today, no matter how much she craved it.

**(xxx)**

**"S**o, what do you think?" Megumi said. They were walking together, a few blocks from Spring Valley towards a department store where Megumi hoped to find her some clothes and supplies. When they first left the house, Megumi had taken the girl's hand, but Oki only allowed the contact for a dozen steps before letting her grip fall. So now they walked side by side and Megumi was again struck by now un-childlike this little girl really was.

Oki was quiet for several beats and at first Megumi didn't think she would answer at all. When she glanced down at the girl's face, however, she discovered a calculating look, as if the girl was trying to find exactly the right answer.

"I have a plant," Oki finally said.

"That's nice," Megumi responded, her automatic answer for whenever a child made such a non sequitur declaration. "Did you get along with Ayame?" She was a bit more apprehensive about this question, but to her surprise Oki answered much more quickly this time.

"Yes," the girl said simply, not elaborating.

"Well, that's good," Megumi said, hiding a weary sigh. Why Mr. Yoshihiro insisted on doting so much on that troubled teenager she would never understand. They passed the rest of the walk in silence, and in fact most of the morning as well. Throughout their time at the store, Oki never gave any indication if she liked an outfit that Megumi found for her, thought the girl was fairly vehement about avoiding certain colors. She seemed to stick to dark shades, especially reds and blacks, and shunned bright shades of yellow and orange altogether. The social worker wondered at that, but didn't argue too much, though she tried to persuade the girl to replace black garments with navy blue whenever possible, to varying degrees of success.

Next was a few school supplies, which the girl was equally dispassionate about. Except for one instance when Megumi made the mistake of picking up a pink pencil with a neon pink fluff ball at the end. The glare Oki gave her was legitimately frightening and Megumi wasted no time putting it back. Afterwards, Megumi steered them towards the toy isles but was surprised to find that Oki had no interest whatsoever. Her limited budget didn't allow for much beyond the necessities, but Megumi always liked to get a new child at least one personal item. Oki, however, refused to name anything she wanted when asked and merely trailed along behind Megumi as they walked. The woman was about to give up entirely when they passed a rack of books that finally drew the girl's mismatched gaze.

Being that the girl was only five, Megumi turned towards the children's section, but Oki was transfixed by the adult fantasy novels and refused to look at anything else. Finally, at a loss, Megumi agreed on a translation of "The Hobbit" because it was the only thing there she trusted not to contain anything sexual, though she was sure the book would ultimately prove too advanced for the poor girl to read.

Their purchases made, they turned back towards the Spring Valley House, but took a slightly different route this time. Megumi wanted to take her by a nearby park, hoping to draw the girl out of her shell a bit at the playground there. The girl followed, dutifully as ever, but her steps faltered when the first trees came into view beyond the suburban homes. Their leaves were rustling in the wind and the branches looked much more heavily laden with blossoms than Megumi could remember in previous springs, especially this early into the season. She didn't see Oki's eyes widen and when she turned to comment on how pretty the trees were, it was to see Oki disappearing around a corner back the way they had come.

"Oki! Wait, come back!" Megumi shouted, sprinting after the girl as best as she could laden down with bags and wearing high heels.

**(xxx)**

**T**he day had easily become one of the most obnoxious in recent memory. Though he had fought it, Hiei's weakened body had demanded rest and the stubborn hiyoukai finally fell asleep shortly after dawn. Kurama supposed it was, in actuality, probably for the better. The days tasks would be tedious and decidedly human in nature-no doubt they would only aggravate the stressed demon further.

In the end, he had to call three law offices before one agreed to even a consultation. The first two refused the case outright, and in truth he couldn't exactly blame them. Being independently wealthy thanks to a supply of their daughter's teargems (and a few from a less likely source as well), Kurama had given up maintaining a human career long ago. Having no reliable income, however, was not exactly a mark in their favor. And that was before one even considered the potential objections raised against their "alternative lifestyle."

Once an appointment had been secured for later that morning, Kurama checked on his mate only to find the demon still deeply asleep. He considered waking Hiei briefly, but ultimately decided against it. Though Hiei could subsist on only a few hours sleep, and had for much of his life, he had become accustomed to a more human's version of a full night's sleep in recent years. Thus it was easy to understand why three sleepless nights coupled with the stress involved and inhaling a dangerous poison had taken their toll. Besides that, Hiei was not always the most diplomatic in delicate situations and Kurama thought it might be best to make the first impression on their potential counsel alone.

Leaving a note in case his mate did awaken, he opted to walk, though the appointment was clear across town. The morning air was a welcome change and there was a gentle breeze in the air. The small wind alone couldn't completely account for how many flowers and bushes and trees seemed to bend towards the redhead as he passed. Every one of these, large and small, called out to him greedily and despite the stress of the last few days he felt himself relaxing under the attention. Kitsune were known to be vain, self-centered creatures after all and though he had lived among the humans for over two decades now, perfecting the art of pretending to be one, extreme stress still brought out his more demon side. Even more so now that he had been fully fused, once and for all, with his demonic aspect. The call of the plants and their need for him, therefore, was soothing and he found he was feeling quite refreshed by the time he reached the appropriate office building.

He hesitated for only a moment outside the door marked "Law Offices of Junko Yamada" before pushing the door opened. An entirely too chipper secretary greeted him warmly and invited him to take a seat as Ms. Yamada was finishing a phone call. He sat as directed and couldn't help but noticed that, for the next several minutes, she only pretended to keep typing while continually throwing him covert glances from the corner of her eye. Finally, unable to resist any longer, he tilted his head to a degree he had perfected over the years and favored her with a polite but dazzling smile. The girl all but squealed and then clamped a hand over her mouth, turning beat red. She was saved from further embarrassment when her phone buzzed.

"You can go in now," she said quickly, ducking her head as he stood.

"Thank you very much," he responded, trying to keep his grin less amused and more polite.

The office was rather spartan, but tasteful. Oak bookshelves lined the walls, filled with neatly placed tomes, and only the necessary diplomas sat framed on the walls. There was a potted plant-living, not plastic-in a corner and a table sporting coffee and fixings in another. The entire place smelled ever so slightly of wood polish and paper. It was a room Hiei would approve of, he decided as he sat down.

"Mr. Minamino, good morning. I am Junko Yamada. It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman stood and reached across the desk to shake his hand. She was a little under forty and attractive in a refined way. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and her suit was simple but elegant without being flashy. What she lacked in beauty she made up for with the clear intelligence shining out of her dark eyes.

"Now, you've already briefly outlined the situation for me, but could you start again from the beginning and this time, tell me everything?" she asked, turning to a notepad and pulling the cap off a pen.

Kurama had considered several different angles to explain why Oki was discovered in the street, alone, two mornings prior and with bruises on her shoulders, as well as the lack of police involvement. Finally, he had settled on a version that would be nearest the truth, or as near as possible.

"My daughter had been known to sleep walk when she is under stress or not sleeping well," he stated with calm honesty, never taking his eyes from Yamada, though she was not looking at him as she took her notes. "She's also afraid of storms, particularly ones that produce thunder and lightning."

"There have been a lot of those lately," Yamada observed.

"Yes," the redhead agreed with a nod, watching her scribbled something and circle it. "Besides that, she was having nightmares-maybe from the storms I'm not sure, but she hadn't slept well in quite a few days. Three nights ago, it must have gotten to her and caused a sleep walking episode because I checked on her in the middle of the night and she was gone."

"Do you often check on her in the middle of the night?" Yamada asked. "Any detail could be important," she added by way of explanation.

"Not usually. She's five now and sleeps through the night fine, but given the recent nightmares it seemed appropriate."

Yamada nodded and made another note. "How do you know she was sleep walking? Were there any signs of forced entry? Might she have run away?"

"No forced entry," he said quickly, though the words brought Anei to the front of his mind, crouched in Oki's window. He pushed the image firmly away. "And no, Oki seeks us out when she is frightened. She has never given any indication that she would want to leave us."

Yamada nodded and flipped the page on her note pad. "Go on."

"Naturally, we panicked and began searching for her. She wasn't in the house. We call all of our friends-woke them up in the middle of the night-but no one had seen her. We went out on our own to look, but didn't find anything in the dark. By morning we were desperate enough to start checking hospitals. That's when we found her. Someone had come across her wandering around by herself and brought her in. She had bruises on her shoulders and couldn't tell anyone what had happened to her." He couldn't stop the hard edge that crept into his voice in the last sentence but Yamada didn't seem to think it out of the ordinary, given the circumstances of the tale.

"At that point, because she had come in alone, with unexplainable injuries, the hospital called social services."

"Understandable," Yamada said with a sage nod. "And now they have removed her pending further investigation, correct?"

"Yes," Kurama confirmed. Yamada glanced back through her notes and then folded her hands over them.

"Right, well, you are clearly a concerned parent and we shouldn't have any problem convincing a judge of the same, but I do have a few more questions to get the full picture here."

"Be my guest," Kurama invited.

"Your partner-"

"Hiei," Kurama supplied.

"Hiei. Where is he?"

"Sleeping," Kurama responded easily. "Neither of us have gotten much rest in the past few days and when he finally fell asleep I decided it was better to let him rest."

She nodded and flipped to another new page.

"How old is he?"

"A little younger than me, but still well above the legal age, I assure you," Kurama said easily.

"And how long have you two been together?"

"A little over five years. Since a few months before Oki was born."

"Right, and Oki is related to one of you biologically I take it?"

"She's Hiei's," Kurama said, because it felt like the most truthful response. "It was the result of a casual relationship. The mother died giving birth. The child had no other family."

"And she sees you both as parental figures." It was not a question.

"Absolutely," Kurama said, and his eyes glinted with a fierce protectiveness that made Yamada pause before making her next note.

"Now these next questions might make you uncomfortable, but I have to ask them and I need you to answer honestly. Have either you or Hiei ever hurt Oki in any way?"

"Of course not!" Kurama responded. He realized he had leaned forward, almost threateningly, and forced himself to sit back. "Never," he responded in a more controlled tone of voice.

"Neither of you has ever physically hit her or grabbed her hard enough to cause injury?"

"No."

"What about emotionally? Has either of you ever lost your temper and belittled her, called her names or the like?"

"No."

"Has there ever been, to your knowledge, any sexual misconduct involving you or your partner and your daughter?"

"No." Yamada would have sworn on her mother's grave that those emerald eyes flashed golden when he answered that question.

"Okay," Yamada said, immediately adopting a more cheerful air and setting her notes aside. "I apologize again for that, standard procedure. Now, there are a few issues of strategy and how to present yourselves and your home life most effectively to a judge, but overall I think we have a strong case here and an excellent chance of seeing Oki back home with you very shortly."

She stood and walked around her desk to shake Kurama's hand once more and lead him to the door. "First, however, I would like some time to get your daughter's case file and review it in full. Let's make an appointment for the end of the week. Say Friday, same time...?" At Kurama's affirmation she nodded to the secretary who immediately began typing on her computer. "Oh, and next time, be sure you bring Hiei with you," she added with a smile that was almost teasing. Kurama nodded and thanked her before showing himself the door.

Yamada was about to turn back to her office when she noticed her secretary's dreamy expression, the girl's eyes fixed on the door Mr. Minamino had just exited through.

"Forget it, darling. You're not his type," she advised and closed her door on the girl's crestfallen expression.

Kurama felt lighter than he had in days upon leaving the office, smiling to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets and started on the trek home. The plants around him responded to his good mood and cried out more than ever for his attention. He found himself following the strongest of these cries to an early blooming sakura tree in a nearby park. The tree had bloomed a bit too early for its own good and the petals where washed out and limp because of it. Kurama laid a hand against the rough trunk and closed his eyes as he fed a bit of energy into it, immediately feeling the tree perk up, its branches shivering without a breeze.

He smiled when he opened his eyes and found the blossoms had multiplied in number and now looked much stronger, stained a deeper pink than before. He turned to continue on his way but paused when he thought he heard someone calling his daughter's name. When he turned to look, however, the road leading up to the park was deserted.

**(xxx)**

**O**ki ran for two blocks before she deemed it safe enough to slow down and waited for Ms. Megumi to catch up. She leaned against the cement wall, closing her eyes and hearing her heart beat loud in her ears. It wasn't thumping from the run-she hadn't even pushed herself past human speeds, after all.

When Megumi had pointed out the sakura tree and its unnatural blossoms Oki had immediately noticed the energy surround it: Tousan's energy. She didn't know why he was here, but she knew in that moment she couldn't see him. Sensing her Papa at the hospital had been one thing, but if she had to see the redhead now, so close, and watch him walk away...

So she had run. Because if they wanted to save her they would have come for her; because if Kurama had been waiting for her in that park he would have run after her and scooped her up and taken her home. But instead here she stood, on an empty street, watching a social worker teeter towards her in high heels, and no redheaded spirit fox in sight.

"What has gotten into you?" Megumi puffed as she finally caught up, bending over to catch her breath.

"I want to go back," Oki whispered to her shoes.

"Alright fine, but you could have just said that," the woman replied. Her face was flushed and there was no trace of her usual airy tone. In a way it was nice to see something other than the sickly sweet facade Megumi usually wore. Oki reached up and took one of the lighter bags from her.

"I'm sorry," the girl said gently. "Can we go back now?"

"Yeah...sure," Megumi said slowly. Something was different about Oki. There had been something about that park, something Megumi was missing, she was sure of it. Oki wasn't offering any answers, however, and so Megumi only sighed before pushing a few strands of hair that had come lose in her run behind her ear and following the girl back to the Spring Valley Group Home.


End file.
